Magi og Monsterjægere
by The140Percent
Summary: Det er næsen tre år siden Voldemort faldt, og Summer er taget til Amerika. Hvad hun ikke er forberedt på er at der på de kanter er folk der jæger overnaturlige væsener og at hun går i den kategori. Et møde med jægeren Dean viser sig at være noget af det særeste de begge to er kommet ud for, når hvad de begge tror er fiktion viser sig at være rigtigt.
1. Hvad du ikke ved har du ikke ondt af

Cedar City i Utah og langt væk hjemmefra svinger hun tasken over skulderen efter blæsten endnu en gang har vippet stroppen af hendes skulder, og selv om hun nok har mere med end de fleste ville opdage, men det er en af fordelene ved at være magiker, og det på helt fremmed grund. Der er ikke meget at komme efter derhjemme selv om det nok forventes at hun slår sig ned, men det var lige det der viste sig at være problemet – ingen interesse i at blive en husmor når nu tingene gik som de gjorde. Severus er død, og har efterhånden været det i snart 3 år, et sår der aldrig rigtig er helet, men ikke så fremtrædende som det har været. De nærmeste ved det jo godt, tilbage i '98 var de sammen, i hvert fald til.. Den dag. 2. maj '98, en dato der nok ikke er nogen magikere der går hen og glemmer, og her næsten 3 år senere, et sted i Staterne, det var ikke hvor hun havde set sig selv, foran en kro, og med et par sidste klik med stiletterne er der ikke langt til hoveddøren hvor hun når at fange et glimt af sig selv i glasdøren. Det sorte hår hænger som det så ofte gør løst ned over skuldrene med lette bølger der aldrig helt vil samarbejde, og med et tag i døren ringer en lille klokke. Det er et muggler-sted, så meget har hun da opfattet, men det burde være muligt at få noget at drikke og spise alligevel, og sådan set også et sted at overnatte, hvilket lige nu er førsteprioritet. Med hjælp fra en gammel kammerat har hun klaret at skifte til muggler-valuta, men hun har helt ærligt ikke rigtig styr på kursen på nogen måde, og særligt ikke de kort der er blevet snakket om der sådan set bare skal køres igennem en maskine, og så kan man åbenbart betale med dem, men hendes tankestrøm bliver afbrudt da hun tager lokalet ind. Der er ikke mange andre, en der kunne være på hendes egen alder ved baren, og to mænd der helt ærligt ligner hvad hun forventede af amerikanere – klædt i skovmandsskjorte, halvfede og med skumle overskæg, og hun rynker på næsen for sig selv da hun går op til baren med øje for den halvgamle gut bag disken der ligner en der hellere ville sidde sammen med de to andre på hans alder end at underholde den yngre fyr.

"Whiskey on the rocks tak, og det helst på et værelse hvis der er noget ledigt."

Hvis der er noget lige nu hun gerne vil er det at slippe for alt for meget opmærksomhed, så at få sig et glas for sig selv burde der ikke være noget galt i.

"Må jeg se noget ID unge dame," bliver der spurgt, og hun bider sig i læben. Hun aner helt ærligt ikke hvad han taler om og sukker så.

"Hvad mener du?"  
"Du ligner ikke en der er gammel nok til at få serveret alkohol."

Hun ser skeptisk på han og sukker så en gang inden hun læner sig ind over baren som havde hun et par briller hun kiggede ud under og smiler så, mens hun har knyttet grebet om sin stav i frakkelommen. Nonverbal magi er efterhånden noget hun har styr på, og efter Severus har hun også fået øvet sig på legilimensi.

"Men det har du da lige set, kan du ikke huske det?"

Hun bider sig i læben. Det er næsten for nemt, sådan at plante et falsk minde, men det er hvad der skal til. Hun aner helt ærligt ikke hvordan hun skal bevise at hun er gammel nok, hvilket hun sådan set aldrig har forklaret før. Ingen har spurgt hende om noget lignende nogensinde, og det med det indtag af ingefærøl de har haft som yngre. At blive spurgt til sin alder er ikke ligefrem hvad hun er vant til, og hun bemærker at fyren på den anden side af baren kigger på hende, men hun ser hurtigt væk fra ham og til jagttrofæerne på de brune trævægge. Det her er lige hvad hun forventede. Det næste er vel at menuen står på vildt fra lokalområdet, og hun smiler for sig selv, da hun får serveret et glas whiskey, og nikker af kroejeren.

"Og et værelse, venligst. Det ville være rart at kunne sætte mine ting."

"Det er ikke meget oppakning du har med dig unge dame, og du lyder som om du kommer langvejs fra."

"Det er også tilfældet, Sir. Jeg forstår vel bare at pakke praktisk."

"Det er en kunst der ikke er mange kvinder der mestrer. Værelse 33B, henne af gangen til venstre. 82$ pr nat, betalt på forhånd, 8 ekstra for det glas der, 20 oveni med fuld forplejning."

Hun smider 120 på bordet i sedler og rynker på næsen endnu en gang, ikke rigtig bekendt med hvad det egentlig vil svare til, men det virker fair nok, og med det bliver der rakt en nøgle over disken, og hun bevæger sig ned af gangen med glasset i den ene hånd og nøglen i den anden, og får låst sig ind.

Det er et hyggeligt værelse der møder hende, lige så rustikt som baren, og hun smider tasken på sengen med et tilfredst suk. Lædertasken er måske ikke så stor at se på, men der er pakket rigeligt med både sko, andre tasker, skiftetøj og hvad en kvinde ellers har brug for, for at se bare nogenlunde ud.

Lige så stille begynder Summer for sig selv at pakke ud, og det tager da heller ikke alt for lang tid inden hun i godt humør, og efter at have tømt glasset har fået lagt sine skjorter i farveorden, strømperne ligeså, og nederdele og kjoler på bøjle i skabet, og hun undrer sig over om der er en minibar et sted, inden hun sætter sig på sengen og prøver at forstå hvad mange af muggler-tingene er til for, først og fremmest den store sorte kasse der virker som et dårligt spejl og står på et bord op ad væggen, så den er til at se på fra sengen, og hun rejser sig igen for at banke lidt på det med neglen.

Det giver ikke de store resultater andet end at hun bliver overbevist om at det er glas, og opdager så at det ikke er et helt almindeligt bord, men et af metal og med en form for låge, og hun åbner lågen der binder en hel del. Hendes første tanke er at det er en låge der binder mere end nødvendigt, men så går det op for hende at det er et eller andet køleelement af en art hvor der indeni står flasker med etiketter hun kan gætte sig til er titler på forskellig sprut og hun smiler for sig selv. Det her sted er måske slet ikke så trist som hun forestillede sig, og hun fisker en rosé-vin ud af det lille skab.

Med et lille svirp med staven er flasken åben, og hun finder hurtigt et glas frem ved at rode lidt i skabene, og overvejer hvor hun skal gøre af sig selv. Det er ikke jordens mest interessante by, men lige nu er det bare for at starte et sted, og der virkede til at være et fornuftigt klima på de her egne, men i så lille en by er der ikke mange magikere. Det eneste der da skulle lokke dem til er de mange nationalparker i området, hvor der sikkert kan findes interessante urter og væsener man ikke ser over det hele, og i sine egne tanker sidder hun og sipper til sit vinglas.

Som den første og anden time for sig selv er gået kigger hun på sit ur og er overrasket over hvor meget klokken er ved at være, og med en rynke i panden undrer hun sig over om køkkenet mon overhovedet stadig er åbent nu når klokken er et godt stykke over ni, men der er vel ikke noget galt i at gå ud og se efter, og hun stiller glasset fra sig inden hun igen trækker i sine sko, og med nøgle i hånden og sin stav godt skjult i en inderlomme i sin vest er hun hurtigt ude af værelset. Der er overraskende tomt ude på gangen, men hendes mavefornemmelse siger hende at hun ikke er alene.

Summer fortsætter ned af gangen, men når ikke langt inden hun bliver klemt op af væggen og holdt for munden af en skikkelse hun først ikke kan genkende på den mørke gang, og uden adgang til sin stav som hun står klemt der er det svært at forsvare sig, og efter et par sekunder hvor hun har vredet sig ser hun på den person der sådan har klaret at fange hende uden de store problemer.

"Jeg ved ikke hvad du er, men du hører ikke til her," siger han inden hun får stukket et eller andet i munden så han har frie hænder til at slæbe hende med sig ned af gangen, og hun har allerede opgivet kampen. Hun kommer ikke langt uden mulighed for at få fat i sin stav, og så frivilligt som det kan lade sig gøre følger hun med fyren hun kan genkende fra baren, ham hun et kort øjeblik havde øjenkontakt med, og tænker for sig selv om alle fordomme om amerikanere virkelig er hvad der er at hente her, og hun ser vredt på sin tilfangetager da han har fået placeret hende på en stol på sit værelse mens han er i gang med at binde hendes hænder til armlænet på stolen, og hun spytter hvad end han har puttet i hendes mund ud.

"Og her troede jeg du havde kinky planer, men så binder du mig til en stol. Det er skuffende."

Hun kan se han er overrasket over hendes ordvalg, og det bringer da også et smil frem.

"Du er ikke et almindeligt menneske."

"Og du er ikke ligefrem høflig."

Igen får det ham til at smile, og hun undrer sig over hvad han egentlig er for en. Nej, hun er ikke ligefrem ordinær, og det på mange måder, men hun er aldrig før blevet grebet i magi af en muggler, og havde ikke regnet med at det her er hvad det ville føre til.

"Hvad er du? Du fik manden bag baren på andre tanker, uden overhovedet at se ud til at anstrenge dig."

Hun sukker en gang af ham og ruller med øjnene.

"Det er sådan set ikke meningen at jeg skal fortælle dig det. Kan du ikke slippe mig fri, og så kan jeg sørge for at du ikke husker det her lille møde?"

Det ser ikke ud til det er hvad han ville høre, og da han er i gang med at binde hendes anden hånd og det bliver strammere ømmer hun sig en smule.

"Jeg vil gerne snakke hvis det er det, men helt ærligt, i amerikanere har ikke ligefrem manerer. Kan jeg i det mindste få et navn, så jeg ved hvordan jeg skal tiltale dig, Hr?"

Han ser igen ud til at bløde en smule op, men det er kun for et sekund, og det mens han er omkring hendes læg der bliver bundet til stolen.

"Det er ikke nødvendigt. Jeg skal nok nå at finde ud af hvad du er, lige meget hvor meget salt, vievand eller sølv der skal til."

Hun hæver brynene af de sære forslag han kommer med og bryder så ud i latter, hvilket ser ud til at være den største overraskelse for ham.

"Jeg håber vi taler om sølv i form af smykker? Se, det var bedre, men jeg ville frivilligt have gået med dig på date. Det her virker ret kunstigt hvis jeg skal være ærlig. Er jeg virkelig så interessant? Til forskel fra en psykopat som dig gør jeg ikke en flue fortræd, og jeg er sikker på du allerede har givet mig blå mærker adskillige steder."

"Det her er ikke for sjov. Jeg skal nok finde ud af hvad du er, og hvordan man kommer af med din slags."

Hun sukker igen af ham, og finder situationen mere eller mindre idiotisk, men hun kan ikke gøre meget når hun ikke har hænderne fri, og der hvor hendes stav burde være er der kun armlænet fra den åndssvage stol hun er blevet bundet fast til.

"Når du nu alligevel har bundet mine fødder, kan du så ikke tage mine sko af? Så skal jeg nok fortælle dig hvad jeg er, men det er ikke noget du skal snakke højt om."

Hans skeptiske blik vender tilbage til hende, men hun må se bestemt nok ud, for han vrikker hendes stiletter af hende, og det virker som om det er noget han ikke er helt utrænet i tænker hun for sig selv inden hun strækker tæerne en smule.

"Du ville snakke," siger den fremmede fyr og sætter sig over for hende med et mugglerinstrument holdt op foran hende, noget i metal, som hun har set på plakater rundt omkring, og det skulle være dødeligt. Det virker nu mest som idioti, men hun vil foretrække at være i live.

"Gider du ikke vende den ting der en anden vej? Den gør mig en smule utryg."

Han ser overrasket på hende, og det er flovt, men det virker til at han ikke opfatter hvad hun mener til at starte med, hvilket medfører at hun får et skummelt smil i sin retning. Hun hører ham mumle noget i stil med "_den her ting, selv dæmoner ved hvad det er," _og hun sukker igen af ham.

"Jeg aner virelig ikke hvilke væsener du plejer at gå og lege med i din fritid, men jeg er en heks, og jeg er ikke vant til ikke at kunne få serveret et glas whiskey når det passer mig. Er det nok? Så er navnet Summer, Black hvis du vil have det med, jeg er så engelsk som en kvinde fås. Jeg er glad for tøj, bøger og er måske ikke jordens mest sociale menneske, og så vil jeg helst først bindes på tredje date hvis det er i orden."

Det sidste er sagt med en hvis trods, og hun kan se hvordan han sænker det instrument han har i sin hånd og ser ret overrasket på hende.

"Og ikke den slags der æder børn, eller jomfruers hjerter, laver folk om til frøer?"

Hun ruller med øjnene af ham.

"Det sidste kan jeg godt klare, men resten vil jeg helst undgå hvis jeg skal være ærlig," siger hun med et smørret grin om læben. Det er næppe tidspunktet hvor det er passende at pjatte, men han er meget underholdende, og hvad end det er han har i hånden bliver det igen hævet mod hende.

"Jeg er virkelig ikke tryg ved den ting du har i hænderne," siger hun, og det er også tilfældet. Hun aner ikke hvad den kan, men har da en fornemmelse, og er sikker på at den kunne slå hende ihjel så vidt hun har opfattet, og ser ham i øjnene.

"Min stav er i min højre inderlomme i min vest. Uden den er jeg stort set harmløs, bortset fra at jeg godt kan finde på at bide dig, men jeg har ikke meget kontrol over magi uden min stav. Hvis du tager den, og så ligger din _ting _fra dig, kan vi så ikke snakke sammen som to voksne mennesker?"

"Så du er altså _bare_ et menneske, der tilfældigvis er en heks."

Hun fnyser af ham. Det virker nedværdigende når han siger det sådan. Bare et menneske. Det er næsten det samme som at kalde hende en fuser, hvilket næsten ikke kunne blive værre, men hun holder sig i skindet. Det er hende og ikke ham der sidder bundet til en stol og hun sukker igen.

"Som du dog forstår at charmere en kvinde. Ja. Jeg er _bare_ en kvinde, der tilfældigvis kan udøve magi."

"Hvor mange er der af jer?"

Hun griner igen og ryster på hovedet. Mugglere!

"Det aner jeg ikke. Det er vel hver 20. person du ser på gaden der har en eller anden forbindelse til magi, om det har ligget i generationer, eller er en med helt almindelige forældre. Som hvis du havde et barn. Det er ikke noget man kan styre om ens børn bliver troldmænd eller hekse."

Nu er det ham der griner, og hun rynker sin mund sammen mens hun ser på ham.

"Du har lige gjort mit job langt mere besværligt Summer."

"Og du har endnu ikke fjernet den ting der eller præsenteret dig, fremmede fyr der har bundet mig på sit hotelværelse."

Med det lægger han instrumentet fra sig med blikket vendt mod hende, og hun nikker så af ham, som tegn på at hun er meget tilfreds med den lille gestus.

"Det kaldes en pistol, om du vil. Du er virkelig ikke bekendt med hvad vi almindelige mennesker går rundt med af ting," spørger han mens han læner sig frem mod hende og knapper hendes vest op, hvilket får hende til at rødme en smule selv om situationen er så akavet som den overhovedet kan være.

"Det ville jeg ikke kunne huske i morgen om du sagde det fyrre gange. Og hey, hold styr på dine fingre. Du er på meget privat grund."

"Og du, unge dame, er langt mere rapkæftet end hvad jeg forventede af en brite."

Hun fnyser af ham, og ville lige nu give den fremmede et rap over nallerne for at give sig lidt for god tid med hendes vest, og hun ruller igen med øjnene.

"Du er lige præcis hvad jeg forventede. Brutal, ubehagelig og lidt af en ulidelig type. Seriøst, kan det der tage så lang tid?"

Med det sidder han hurtigt med sin stav mellem fingrene, og hun føler med det samme et savn over for ceder-staven, mens hun er irriteret over sådan at have en muggler til at sidde med den, som om den er det farligste han nogensinde har set.

"Du kan ikke bruge den til noget. Det skal du have magi i blodet for."

Denne her gang er det ham der griner og hun forstår ikke hvad det er hun har sagt der er så morsomt, og endnu en gang ruller hun med øjnene af ham.

"Navnet er Dean, og jeg er rendt på lidt af hvert når det kommer til det overnaturlige, men du er den første heks jeg er rendt på."

"Du er heldig. Havde det været min mor ville hun ikke have været så diplomatisk."

"Hmm, hun har heller ikke den mest medgørlige datter hvis jeg skal være ærlig."

"Så nu er vi enige om at vi begge to ikke er jordens mest behagelige personer, og jeg ikke har tænkt mig at gøre dig noget, andet end i selvforsvar, men du har min stav. Jeg vil helst ikke gå nogen steder uden den, og jeg kan ikke gøre meget mere end en muggler som dig hvis jeg ikke har den."

Han ser en smule overrasket på hende da ordet muggler kommer over hendes læber, og hun sukker igen.

"De her reb. Jeg går ingen steder, okay? Du har mig lige her, og jeg gider helt ærligt ikke have blå mærker bare fordi du synes det er en god idé at binde mig til en stol. Er det overhovedet lovligt?"

Han griner igen, og hun fnyser af ham.

"Og det bliver sagt af hende der snyder en bartender så der kan blive serveret selv om hun er mindreårig."

Hun kan ikke helt lade være med at smile af ironien, men ser så ned på sine håndled igen. Det der med at være bundet til en stol er ikke ligefrem ophidsende, og hendes blik søger igen den lyshårede fyrs blå øjne.

"Det er også en sær regel. Jeg har været myndig i efterhånden to år, og er vant til at have adgang til den slags. Jeg kan ikke se hvilken forskel det gør om jeg er nitten eller hvad man skal være her, så længe det er ansvarligt, men selv den del af det er jeg vant til at styre selv, tak."

Med det rykker han tættere på hende og omkring hendes ankel igen, og hun bider sig en smule i læben. Det der med at have en fremmed så tæt på er ikke ligefrem hvad hun gik og planlagde da hun tog af sted.

"Få mig ikke til at fortryde det her."

"Bare rolig, jeg kan snakke dig til døde. Du har min stav, Dean."

Det får ham til at smile igen, og hun prikker til ham med sin fod, da hun har en teori om det er den vinkel han har lige nu der bringer et smil frem.

"Gris."

"Elitære snob."

"Så fik vi det på det rene."

Med begge fødder løse igen knækker hun tæer for sig selv, og med fingerneglene gør hun opmærksom på at det også gerne skulle gælde hendes hænder, og hun bider sig en smule i læben mens det undrer hende hvor rolig hun er trods den ret sære situation.

"Så, du hedder virkelig Black? Det er ikke et eller andet pjat?"

Hun fnyser af ham igen.

"Hav dog lidt respekt. Det er et meget anerkendt efternavn blandt troldmænd og hekse, en af de få foldblodsslægter tilbage, og jeg er det seneste skud på stammen."

Måske lyder hun for stolt, det får ham i hvert fald til at smile, og han går i gang med at binde rebet om hendes venstre håndled op, og hun ømmer sig igen da blodtilførslen i hånden vender tilbage.

"Jeg har ingen idé om hvad du snakker om, men det gør det vidt kun mere rigtigt at kalde dig en elitær snob."

Hun sukker en gang af ham.

"Der lige nu sidder så jeg kan stikke dig en flad for at være flabet. Du er ikke den første fyr der har fået en lussing af mig."

"Men jeg er nok den første der har haft mulighed for sådan at binde dig. Du kan også blive siddende her, det styrer du selv."

Hun sukker utilfredst og nikker så.

"Okay. Bind det sidste stykke op, tak," siger hun, og så rumler hendes mave og hun ser væk fra ham. Hvis ikke han sådan pludselig havde overfaldet hende kunne det være hun havde nået at få noget at spise.

"Og nu er køkkenet sikkert lukket. Det er din skyld hvis jeg skal gå sulten i seng. Hvor er dine manerer," spørger hun og rejser sig så på fra stolen mens hun strækker og bøjer sine fingre, og ruller så sine skjorteærmer op så hun kan se om hun har fået blå mærker, men det ser ikke ud til at være tilfældet.

"Når du nu ikke er farligere, så lad mig finde noget du kan spise. Tør du tage med mig ud?"

"Det kommer virkelig an på så meget. Men jeg troede du mente jeg var farlig. Nå, lad mig se hvad du kan finde. Jeg er ret fortabt når det kommer til jer mugglere."

"Jeg er altså helt sikker på jeg har hørt det ord før, du bruger der."

"Muggler? Tja, det er muligt. Så er du måske i virkeligheden rendt på andre troldmænd eller hekse før du sådan mødte mig."


	2. Harry Potter? Hvad er du på?

Vel ude ved den ting hun har lært hedder en bil står hun lidt og tripper, uden rigtig at vide hvad man gør, og hendes blik falder igen på Dean. Han ser ud som om han forventer et eller andet af hende, hun kan bare ikke rigtig se hvad det skal være, og vender hovedet en smule på skrå.

"Du var sulten. Hop ind."

Hun ser nu selv på ham med endnu mere skepsis end hvad han har klaret lige før og lægger armene over kors, mens hun lader blikket vandre mere over den sorte bil, og hun bemærker et håndtag på siden, og når han nu siger det kan hun godt se at man kan sidde derinde.

"Og vi kan ikke gøre det her på min måde?"

"Ha-ha. Nej. Jeg ved endnu ikke hvor farlig du egentlig er. "

Hun ruller med øjnene af ham og tager i håndtaget, og ser så på ham igen.

"Det er ikke mig der overfalder fremmede kvinder i sparsomt oplyste gange. Det er dig der burde stemples som farlig."

"Du bør virkelig passe på hvad du siger. Ja, sådan der, ind, og sæt dig så bare på sædet. Du ligner en der aldrig har prøvet det her før."

Hun ser igen på ham, og denne gang en smule vredt. Han behøver ikke påpege at det her er en situation hun er yderst utryg ved, og at hun faktisk ikke aner hvad det er hun sætter sig ind i. Det virker som en lav karet af en art, men det er det eneste hun sådan lige kan forbinde bilen med, og hun får sat sig ind på sædet.

"Det har jeg heller ikke. Jeg plejer at transportere mig fra punkt A til punkt B med min stav. Det går ligesom lidt hurtigere."

"Det vil jeg ikke anbefale dig i mit selskab. Og jeg har din stav, sidst jeg tjekkede. Sele på."

Hun sukker af ham, og aner faktisk ikke hvad han snakker om når det kommer til sele, og ser igen på ham med et blik der burde kunne dræbe."

"Jeg aner ikke hvad du snakker om med sele, men du er åbenbart glad for at spænde mig fast."

Igen får det et drenget smil frem i hans ellers ret hårde maske, og hun smiler en smule af ham. Hvis ikke han havde været så grov ville hun sikkert have brudt sig mere om ham, men i det mindste sørger han da for at hun får noget at spise, nu når hun stort set er harmløs uden sin stav. Der er i hvert fald få ting hun kan gøre bedre end en muggler når hun ikke har sin stav at støtte sig til, og hun ser på ham da han spænder hende fast mens hun undrer sig over hvorfor det er nødvendigt, det er bare lidt for flovt at spørge. Et smil spiller over hendes læber. Hvis familien derhjemme vidste hvordan hun opholder sig sammen med mugglere ville de få deres mad galt i halsen, og hun sender en varm tanke til Draco hjemme i Ministeriet, da hun er blevet spændt fast, og Dean sætter sig ind ved siden af hende i bilen, og hun ser nysgerrigt på da han også spænder sig fast, og tager en nøgle frem, og selv om hun ikke forstår hvad det er der sker, så sætter det bilen i gang, og hun giver et lille klynk fra sig da hun faktisk er mere utryg ved det her end ved at være bundet fast til en stol, og hun skæver til hans hænder da han tager i det runde styr foran sig, hvad hun da formoder det er.

"Du har aldrig fortalt mig hvad du laver, Dean."

Et eller andet skal distrahere hende da han sætter bilen i gang, hvis hun ikke skal gå til af nerver, for det her er ikke noget hun nogensinde har prøvet før, og hvis hun hænger på ham det næste stykke tid kan hun lige så godt få det bedste ud af det.

"Jeg jager overnaturlige væsener, og du er egentlig på listen, den eneste jeg ind til videre ikke har slået ihjel."

"Wauw, er jeg nummer en million eller sådan noget? Er det derfor jeg får lov til at gå fri?"

Han fnyser af hende, og hun ser endnu et smil der spiller både i mundvigen og øjenkrogen af gutten der vel ikke er meget ældre end hende selv.

"Nej, det er nok nærmere omkring de nogen og hundrede, men du virker ikke helt så farlig som jeg havde forventet, i hvert fald ikke nu når jeg har din stav," siger han og skæver over til hende, hvilket får hende til at smile en smule. Om noget er han en hel del farligere end hende.

"Og det er mig du mener, er farlig. Det er ikke alt magisk derude der forsøger at slå dig ihjel. Okay, der er farlige ting derude, men altså, der er masser af harmløse væsner. Husafler for eksempel, noget jeg egentlig er ret afhængig af. De laver mad, gør rent, rydder op og alt der har med service og gøre, og hører efter hvad deres ejer siger. Det kan virkelig anbefales, og så er de billige i drift."

"Jeg er altså helt sikker på jeg har hørt det der et eller andet sted. Vent, du er brite.. Tager du gas på mig, det er da fra Harry Potter det der. Min lillebror har snakket en hel del om de bøger," og med det bryder han ud i stor latter, til hendes forundring, og hun lægger armene over kors.

"Jeg er på ingen måder 'fra' Harry Potter, jeg har min egen fri vilje tak, og han er så vidt jeg ved i et ret lykkeligt forhold. Men hey, det lyder som om du alligevel kender nogle troldmænd når det kommer til stykket."

"Hvis ikke jeg havde set dig udøve magi ville jeg tro du var på stoffer."

Hun ruller med øjnene af ham, og sukker en gang. "Jeg ved ikke hvad du mener. Der er da stof over det hele, eller læder. Min skjorte er i silke, men det kan vel ikke kaldes at være _på_ stoffer, kan det?"

Igen griner han af hende inden de trækker ind på en plads foran hvad der ligner et snusket spisested, men det må være hvad der er åbent på så sent et tidspunkt, og hun ser bedende på ham.

"Kan du ikke få mig ud af det her bånd når du har grinet færdig. Den her bil giver mig klaustrofobi."

"Så du ved altså hvad en bil er, men ikke hvordan den fungerer, kender ikke navnet på en pistol, og er bekendt med Harry Potter fra dit virkelige liv. Er det her en eller anden joke?"

Hun krydser armene og kan ikke se hvorfor det skulle være så morsomt, og hvor han overhovedet kender til Harry Potter fra, men det er hvad det må være, og da der kommer et lille klik og den sele han har sat om hende selv flytter sig op over hendes skulder ser hun alligevel på ham igen.

"Du får det til at lyde som om det ikke kan lade sig gøre. Jeg kan ikke se hvorfor det skulle være mindre realistisk end så meget andet du kan være stødt på hvis du, som du påstår, jager overnaturlige væsener."

Han nikker af hende, og hun kan se at han fornemmer hun har en pointe.

"Men det er børnebøger. Det er for underligt det der."

"Jeg aner virkelig ikke hvad du snakker om. Kender mugglere til Harry?"

Det lyder for hende endnu mere åndssvagt end hun havde regnet med, og hun kan ikke lade være med at smile. Det ligner ikke ham sådan at ønske opmærksomhed, men som det ser ud nu giver det vel meget god mening med at der sådan bliver oplyst noget for mugglerne, nu når grænserne er flydende efter alt det kaos der var i London for en snart tre år siden, og nu når selen er spændt op åbner hun bildøren og træder ud, så elegant som det kan lade sig gøre når man er i så lavt et køretøj, og da han følger med ud fra sin side skæver hun over på ham mens han ser ud til at være ved at låse bilen, og hun lader sig selv kigge lidt nærmere på fyren der sådan har vist sig at vide meget mere end alle de mugglere hun er stødt på. Ikke fordi det er mange, men det undrer hende at han overhovedet ved så meget som han gør om hvad der er derude.

"Hold op med at kalde mig muggler, det lyder nedsættende når det kommer fra dig. Og ja, Harry Potter er en serie bøger en eller anden britisk forfatter er i gang med. Jeg har ikke selv læst dem, og der er vidst også kun to eller tre af dem der er kommet ud. De følger så vidt jeg ved hans skolegang på Hogwarts."

Denne gang er det hendes tur til at grine, for det lyder urealistisk at nogen muggler skulle vide hvad der er foregået i hendes – og Harrys – skoletid, medmindre det er en der skriver under et pseudonym. Det ville ikke undre hende i så fald, for det er en interessant historie, men det må være en tæt på Harry hvis det er tilfældet og da Dean er oppe på siden af hende følger hun med ham hen af den mørke parkeringsplads, og hen til en restaurant der ser lidt snusket ud.

"Hans skolegang har også været ret interessant hvis jeg selv skal sige det. Den dreng har klaret mere på sin skoletid end mange troldmænd har på et helt liv."

Hun kan høre og se hvordan han prøver at undertrykke en latter og ser strengt på ham.

"Jeg kan ikke se hvorfor det er så morsomt, muggler," siger hun, og det sidste er mest sagt fordi hun har fundet ud af at han finder det provokerende, selv om det er lige hvad den mellemblonde fyr er, og hun smiler lidt af ham.

"Det virker bare så sært, at du kommer vadende ud af en bog. Det næste du fortæller mig er vel at du er bedste venner med ham."

"Jeg vil helst ikke udtale mig om mit forhold til Potter."

"Skide briter, er i alle sammen så private? Du må da have noget god sladder hvis du virkelig kender ham."

"Jeg kan ikke se hvad mit privatliv kommer dig ved."

"Til din information har jeg stadig noget du ikke kan klare dig uden."

Hun fnyser en gang af ham, og står og venter på han åbner døren til den restaurant de har fundet, og da døren bliver åbnet bliver hun mødt af en dunst af friture, og ser om muligt endnu mere skeptisk på ham.

"Der kan købes andre, men det er min første stav, valgt til mig af den troldmand der om muligt har haft mest forstand på stave overhovedet," siger hun, noget lavere så ingen opfatter deres snak, men der er ret øde bortset fra en ung bumset knægt bag disken, der ikke ser ud til at ønske flere gæster i dag.

"Det bliver på din regning, Dean, for jeg har ikke min pung med mig. Det ville jeg have hvis du havde ladet mig gå ind til mig selv."

"Kvinder. Lige meget hvad i er for nogen forventer i at mænd betaler," siger han og går op til den gut der står bag disken og ser lige så lidt interesseret ud som før, andet end at han ser ud til at bemærke at de er et rimelig umage par, hvilket hun vel også kan give ham ret i. Hende selv, der, hvis da ikke Dean sådan havde bundet hende for ikke meget mere end en time siden ser ret passende ud til et stort kontor i en god stilling, om end med løst hår, og så ham, der ligner en der er klar til en skovtur i jeans, et par vandrestøvler og en T-shirt der ser ud som om den er blevet vasket flere gange end den har godt af og hun smiler en smule for sig selv og rykker tættere på Dean mens han bestiller.

"Og skat, ikke noget af det der cola-pjat. Stik mig en øl."

"Det ved du godt du ikke har godt af. Vi venter os, du ved. Hun skal ikke have en øl, det er graviditeten der taler. Stik hende en milkshake og en stor burger med tilbehør, og det samme til mig."

Hun åbner munden for at protestere da han lægger armen om hendes talje, men da hun ikke vil nedværdige sig selv ved at lave en scene midt i det hele skuler hun bare ondt på ham.

"Du ved godt du ikke har godt af så fed mad. Jeg kan holde til det når jeg spiser for to, men tænk på dit blodtryk basse. Du bliver ikke yngre, og du ved hvordan jeg har det."

Det ser ud til hun har ramt plet, og det får ham til at klappe i, og eftersom han har betalt med det plastikkort hun endnu ikke har forstået systemet i, går hun ud fra at ekspedienten er gået ud for at lave det Dean har bestilt.

"Du er ikke så lidt flabet."

"Du startede. Til din information har jeg ingen planer om at føde dine børn. Du ender vel alligevel med at jage dem hvis de viser sig at være magikere – hvilket de burde være. Jeg er af godt blod."

"Det lyder som om du ser dig selv som royal," siger han med et fnys, og da den bumsede gut er kommet tilbage med en bakke med det Dean har bestilt ser hun på Dean, og forventer at han tager den og finder dem et bord.

"Det kan man godt kalde det."

Hun ser på bakken, og på ham og smiler så, og hun kan fornemme at det irriterer ham at hun sådan hundser med ham, men hun er en kvinde der er vant til at få tingene serveret, ikke omvendt, og det vil hun på ingen måder lave om på for en muggler, særligt ikke en der er så grænseløst irriterende som Dean her, og da han tager bakken smiler hun tilfredst.

"Skat, find du bare et bord, gerne lidt afsides."

Hun kan se hvor meget styrke det tager ham ikke at kommentere yderligere på hendes flabetheder, og hun bider sig i læben for ikke at begynde at grine en smule af ham, da han finder dem en lille lukket afdeling ved vinduet hvor de kan sidde overfor hinanden, og hun sætter sig da han sætter bakken på bordet, og undrer sig lidt over hvad det er han har valgt at de skal spise. Det minder ikke om hvad hun plejer, og det eneste fast-food hun har bevæget sig ud i er når husalfen derhjemme i hendes mors lejlighed har lavet hende en madpakke, og hun prikker med fingeren til den indpakkede bolle der ikke ligefrem ser ud til at være det sundeste hun er stødt på.

"Er prinsessen ikke vant til at spise hvad vi normale mennesker spiser? En jomfrus hjerte var måske at foretrække," siger han med et drenget smil inden han sætter tænderne i hvad hun har læst sig til er en burger, og hun kigger op på menuen der hænger over disken hvor teenagedrengen står og ser lige så uinteresseret ud som han gjorde før.

"Jeg plejer at spise sundt. Det her, jeg aner virkelig ikke hvad du har udsat mig for. Kartoflerne ligner, ja jeg ved ikke hvad, men det kan vel ikke kaldes kartofler længere. Og den burger du har gang i, det må være en stor omgang fedt, sukker og salt. Spiser i sådan noget hurtigt fordi I ikke har husalfer til at lave mad til jer?"

"Dig og dine alfer. Spis. Mit selskab, mine regler."

Hun sukker af ham og pakker burgeren ud så pænt som det kan gøres og overvejer om hun skulle lægge en serviet på skødet, men det ligner ikke et sted hvor den slags er almindelig opførsel, og hun vælger at følge hans eksempel og tage en bid hun tygger godt og grundigt igennem. Brødet er hvad hun forventede, ikke ligefrem topkvalitet, og helt sikkert kun hvede og en hel masse olie, med en lille smule sesam på toppen, og det eneste der kan være sundt er den smule salat der er mellem toppen og den bøf der er i, og hun studerer burgeren nærmere mens hun tygger sin første bid af munden. Der er løg, noget hun ville placere som en form for most meget koncentreret tomat, noget gult hun ikke kan placere, en skive ost og noget hun vil gætte på er et par skiver syltet agurk, og hun ser over på Dean der allerede er ved at være halvvejs igennem sin. Det er åbenbart ikke svært at få ned, men hun undrer sig over hvad hendes fordøjelse vil sige til det den kommende dag, og med et nik, som for at sige skål tager hun en tår af det han kaldte en milkshake, og bliver overrasket over konsistensen, og smagen af jordbær der virker meget kunstig.

"Hvad er det her for noget," siger hun og ser spørgende på ham. Det minder ikke om noget andet hun er stødt på, måske lige på nær en eller anden form for jordbæris, men det har aldrig smagt så kunstigt, eller for den sags skyld virket så fedt, og hun fisker en pomfrit op fra den æske den ligger i.

"Det kaldes milkshake, og er.. Ja, det var faktisk et godt spørgsmål. Pomfritterne er bedre med ketchup," siger han, og han åbner en lille plasticpakke, og hælder hvad hun forventer, er ketchup ud på det papir fra burgeren hun bruger som en form for tallerken, og hun stikker pomfritten i den røde masse mens hun ser på ham med et hævet bryn.

"Så du ved faktisk ikke hvad det er vi spiser. Interessant. Er det en gennemgående ting for amerikanere, at I ikke aner hvad det er i går og spiser eller laver, det er bare noget i gør?"

Han begynder at grine en smule af hende igen, og tager en tår af sin egen milkshake som hun bemærker, har samme rosa nuance som hendes egen.

"Er i briter altid så skeptiske? Hvad laver du her hvis du ikke bryder dig om det?"

Hun sukker af ham, og gestikulerer at hun gerne vil tygge af munden inden hun svarer, og er egentlig ved at varme lidt op til burgeren. Det er ikke det værste hun er rendt på af mad, og slår helt sikkert mange af de eksotiske retter hun er stødt på til sære arrangementer, og hun synker så den sidste bid.

"Luftforandring."

"Come on, der må ligge en eller anden historie hvis du virkelig har brug for at komme så mange tidszoner væk til en flække i Utah."

"Jeg kan virkelig ikke se hvad det kommer dig ved."

"Men uden din stav kan du vel ikke gå så mange steder. Spyt ud med det, så får du også mit motiv for at være i den her lille by."

Hun ruller med øjnene og dypper fraværende en pomfrit i sin ketchup og ser så på ham.

"Kan det ikke vente? Jeg har mine grunde, og lige nu vil jeg bare gerne spise og have en afslappet samtale med en mand der åbenbart er interesseret i bondage."

Hans smil siger hende at det er i orden, og at den kække tone de har fået mellem sig er noget han på ingen måde har noget imod.

"Du var meget rolig da jeg sådan overfaldt dig, for at bruge dine egne ord. Hvordan kan det være?"

Hun tænker sig lidt om, men det er svært at sige hvad det lige var. Det var vel en form for overlevelsesinstinkt der sagde hende at det var dumt at kæmpe imod, når han egentlig virkede bare en lille smule fornuftig, i hvert fald inden hun sådan blev bundet, og hun bider sig en smule i læben inden hun ser på ham igen.

"Jeg gik ud fra at det kun blev værre hvis jeg kæmpede imod. Og hvis det var sådan det skulle ende, så kunne det vel lige så godt gå hurtigt og smertefrit. Det er ikke første gang jeg har stået i livsfare, og vel næppe sidste."

Det er måske mere end hun havde regnet med at fortælle ham når han ikke er en hun kender bedre, men lige nu mens han har hendes stav har hun ikke rigtig mulighed for at komme særlig langt uden ham. Der er historier han ikke behøver, men kampen ved Hogwarts er noget han vel godt kan sættes bare en smule ind i. Det er nok den dag i hendes liv der var mest der faldt fra hinanden. Severus, og hun rynker brynene med tanke på hans begravelse. Hun er så småt ved at have det bedre, men det er ikke meget, og det skyldes egentlig tabet af ham at hun sådan havde brug for at komme langt væk hjemmefra hvor ingen kender hende. Hvis hun havde fået lov til at beholde ham, tja, så havde hendes historie sikkert været en helt anden end noget papirnusseri som underviser i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter, i hvert fald de to år, men længere kunne hun ikke holde det ud. Der var nok heller ikke mange der brød sig om at have hende på posten, Slytherin, med rygter om hvad hende og Severus har haft sammen og ingen der ved hvilken helt han egentlig viste sig at være. At gå i de lokaler, i hans kamre, det var sådan set bare langsom tortur. Så i vinters sagde hun jobbet op, med et par måneders varsel, og det er en eftertragtet stilling hun hurtigt kunne smutte fra. Så kan det godt være der er nogen derhjemme der savner hende, men det her virkede som den bedste måde at finde sig selv igen.

Dean sætter tanker i gang. Da han sådan kvaste hende op mod væggen var hun klar til at give op, overbevist om at det var sådan det kunne ende for hende, men det viste sig at være noget hun kunne snakke sig ud af.

"Du vil sikkert tro det er løgn, men jeg har undervist i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter, så hvis du skal ud og jage monstre vil jeg være en udmærket makker."

"Er du ikke meget ung til at have undervist? Og, sig mig, nu stikker du af fra emnet.. Du var ikke det mindste bange for at det var et af dine sidste øjeblikke?"

Hun sukker igen, og lægger endnu en gang burgeren fra sig, mens hun skæver over til ham og ser at han allerede er færdig med sin, og hun skubber sine pomfritter over til ham. Han har åbenbart en større appetit end hun har.

"Jeg har været myndig i omkring tre år og et par måneder i min verden, men jo, jeg var bare den oplagte til titlen, på det tidspunkt i hvert fald. Man mener der hvilede en forbandelse over den post, og jeg er den første de sidste mange år der har holdt den post i mere end et år. Og ja, for at vende tilbage, jeg var ikke bange for at det var det, men det er en helt anden historie, som også er ret personlig."

Han nikker af hende, og tager så af de pomfritter hun har skubbet over til ham, mens hun kun har kæmpet sig lidt over halvvejs gennem sin burger, og hun fortsætter så. Det er en sær omgang mad, og hun undrer sig over hvor ofte det er hvad der er på menuen for mugglere, og mens de spiser færdig i stilhed sidder hun i det skjulte og betragter ham, og da hun har tygget den sidste bid igennem vil hun have sin egen nysgerrighed stillet.

"Hvor gammel er du egentlig, Dean?"

"22, hvilket jeg har været i et par måneder, hvorfor?"

"Bare sådan af nysgerrighed. Hvis jeg skal leve med dig mens du går og tror jeg planlægger at slå dig ihjel vil jeg gerne vide hvilken stjernepsykopat det er jeg går rundt og følges med."

"Hvis det er sådan du vil have det. Jeg hedder Dean Winchester, fødselsdag 24. januar, er fra '79 som du nok har gættet, holder af ture i min Impala du nu også har været med i, kvinder og en god øl. Og så jager jeg monstre og lever af kreditkortsvindel."

Hun ser spørgende på ham, og da han rejser sig op går det op for hende at hun kun fattede det der handlede om kvinder, øl og hans navn og fødselsdatooplysninger, mens resten egentlig er rimelig sort.

"Jeg går ud fra det er bilen derude du kalder en Impala. Det der med kreditkort må du forklare mig," siger hun, og som ham rejser hun sig fra bordet med resterne af sin milkshake i hånden for at følge hans eksempel.

"Det her bliver en lang aften, siger han da han åbner døren for hende, og hun smiler en smule. Hun kan vel ikke gøre for at det her er noget hun aldrig før har behøvet at skænke den mindste tanke.


	3. Køresyge er helt normalt

"Så jeg har forstået det her rigtigt? Du jager overnaturlige væsener, med din pistol der, eller hvad det nu er? Og knive? Og du tjener ingen penge på det," siger hun og kigger spørgende på ham. Som hun sidder der ved hans spisebord på værelset er der egentlig masser af spørgsmål, ud over det faktum at hun har kvalme efter køreturen, og han sidder og holder hendes hår mens hun kaster op.

"Jeg har besværgelser mod den slags her, så du ikke behøver at holde mit hår, tak."

"Og jeg har en pistol. Du får ikke din stav."

Hun sukker af ham og kaster endnu en gang op, inden hun læner hovedet mod den kølige bordplade og bander for sig selv.

"Ved Merlins underdrenge og skæg. Det der er simpelthen så barnligt. Hvis der er nogen her der er farlige er det dig. Du lader mig ikke en gang gøre noget ved min kvalme."

Han griner en smule af hende kan hun høre, og hun kan ikke lade være med at sukke af ham inden hun igen læner sig ind over skraldespanden, men det virker ikke til der er mere der vil op.

"Nu kunne jeg virkelig godt bruge den øl."

"Du er stadig en smule for ung, men hvad fanden. Jeg fik min første da jeg var 15, og jeg tvivler på du har været meget ældre," siger Dean, og da han har sluppet hendes hår hviler hun sig igen mod bordpladen, mens hun kan høre at han åbner en flaske, men hun magter ikke at se på ham lige nu.

"Så hvad er planen? Har du tænkt dig at holde mig som gidsel her?"

Han griner en smule af hende, og da hendes øl bliver stillet foran hende ser hun op på ham.

"Hvad vil du ellers have jeg gør? Det er specielt i sig selv at du får lov til at leve."

"Jeg fristes til at sige det samme gælder dig hvis jeg havde min stav, men det er sådan set imod reglerne."

"Wauw, så i hekse og troldmænd har regler? Lad mig gætte, noget med ikke at afsløre jer, ikke dræbe, og ingen grimme hatte om tirsdagen?"

Hun fnyser af ham og får næsten øl galt i halsen da han kommer til sit sidste punkt, og stiller den så fra sig.

"Jeg ved ikke hvad du har imod hatte, men vi har en dress-code så vi kan genkende hinanden hvis vi vil, men der er ikke mange der forstår hvordan i mugglere klæder jer."

"Det lyder som teenagepigers drøm, et hemmeligt selskab af en art."

"Du skulle bare vide. Der er rigeligt med hemmelige selskaber. Eller, har været. Lige nu er det vidst ret neutralt det hele."

Igen tager hun sin øl op og tager en tår, mest for at få den ubehagelige smag af opkast ud af munden, men det er ikke ligefrem noget aftenens alkoholindtag ligefrem har hjulpet på.

"Er det her en almindelig bivirkning ved jeres transportmidler," spørger hun ham, og ser så op på ham, som han står lænet mod bordet, inden han sætter sig ned over for hende.

"Nej, du er vidst bare ramt af køresyge. Det går over."

"Det var da altid noget. Nå, må jeg gå ind til mig selv, eller vil du holde øje med mig hele natten?"

Hun kan se at han overvejer de forskellige muligheder ved situationen, og hun bebrejder ham det ikke. Hvis han virkelig bruger al sin tid på at jage monstre, og hun sådan kommer vandrende er det vel som det må være. Det betyder dog ikke at hun ligefrem nyder situationen. Mugglere! De kan da heller ikke opføre sig almindeligt på nogen måder. Med det rejser hun sig op men bliver hurtigt grebet om håndledet, og hendes blik vender tilbage til ham.

"Nå?"

"Okay, gå ind til dig selv. Vi ses i morgen, kl 9 hos mig, hvis du vil se din stav igen."

Hun ruller igen øjne af ham, og da han slipper hendes håndled er hun ikke sen til at trække armen til sig.

"Det er et uskyldigt offer du har taget dig. Vi ses i morgen tidlig."

"Se at få sovet din brandert ud."

Hun var egentlig allerede på vej over mod døren og vender sig så over mod ham med et blik der burde sige at hun ikke ligefrem er i sit mest venskabelige hjørne.

"Jeg er i stand til at tage vare på mig selv. "

_Hvis da ikke jeg var stødt på dig. Du har min stav, kraftidiot. Uden den er der faktisk ikke meget jeg er i stand til, men det kunne jeg aldrig finde på at fortælle dig. _

Med det smækker hun døren efter sig, og hvis hun ikke tager fejl kan hun høre ham grine af hende derinde fra, og hun går ned af gangen, ret overbevist om ikke at blive forstyrret denne gang. Det er da heller ikke tilfældet, og hun får låst sig ind på sit værelse. Per automatik tager hun sig til sin vest for at finde sin stav frem og tænde lyset.

"Dean, din klump."

Hun ser sig rundt, men kan ikke rigtig finde ud af hvordan det skal fungere, og overvejer om hun skal gå tilbage til ham, det virker bare så ynkeligt ikke at kunne tænde lyset selv, og i stedet går hun ud på badeværelset. Det er ingen kunst at børste tænder i mørke, og det er da også hurtigt klaret, og det samme med et bad i mørke. Hun er vred på Dean, men det er der ikke så meget at gøre ved. Han har hendes stav, og hun har ingen idé om hvordan hun skulle få fat i den – eller for den sags skyld en ny – som situationen er lige nu. Hun kan ikke en gang tænde lyset uden magi, så at finde et sted hvor hun kan købe sig en stav, og det uden korrekt valuta på sig, det ville være en kunst. På den anden side ville hun vel kunne få regningen sendt hjem, men hun ville ikke ane hvor hun skulle gå hen. Hun tørrer sit hår i mørke – med et håndklæde, uden magi, og ser sig så i spejlet, men det giver ikke de store resultater uden lys. Det eneste hun kan se er at hun er lige så bleg som hun plejer at være, og lige så sorthåret, og hun går ind og kravler i seng. Det må da helt sikkert blive en meget bedre dag når hun en gang vågner op fra hvad der forhåbentlig kunne være et mareridt.


	4. Nej, det er ikke en heksejagt

Lyset står ind gennem de hvidgule tilrøgede gardiner og værelset ligner et hvert andet, hvilket det også er. Fra rustikke møbler der ligner noget fra et jagtblad, til minibaren der er forsynet med hvad man har brug for efter en vellykket – eller mindre vellykket jagt, og hans mobil ringer, hvilket er hvad der får ham op af sengen, og han tager telefonen inden han skæver til uret.

8.48

Men der er ikke rigtig tid til så meget, og telefonen skal tages.

"Det er Dean."

"Det er din far."

De ord er ikke overraskende, de er trods alt på jagt sammen, men han er faldet over en anden opgave der ikke er hvad han havde regnet med.

"Godt at høre du stadig trækker vejret. Du, jeg har vist fundet et job her, men jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvad det er for noget. Er det her vigtigt?"

Han kan høre sin far der sukker i røret, og han ser igen på uret. Ni minutter i, og han har ikke fået tøj på endnu.

"Nej, det kan vente hvis du har et job. Jeg ringer senere."

De små bib fra telefonen er nok til han klapper den sammen, og han skynder sig i et par bukser. Hun virker som noget af en sippe, så han kan vel ikke ligefrem rende rundt i sine underbukser, og han når lige at hive en bluse over hovedet inden det banker på.

"Øjeblik, så er jeg der."

"Det var dig der ville mødes klokken ni på slaget," kan han høre fra den anden side af døren med hendes britiske overklasseaccent, og han bander for sig selv mens han får et par sokker på og kæmpet sig over til døren. Et eller andet sted havde han vel regnet med at hun var stukket af, men det er en glædelig overraskelse at hun faktisk er dukket op. Det var ikke hende det var planen at jage, og lige meget hvor sort det er, så er det et ret sært at være stødt på et væsen, menneske som hun selv kalder sig, der ikke er ude på at slå ham eller andre ihjel. Han åbner døren, og der står hun, med det samme overlegne udtryk som aftenen før, men med et mere kaotisk hår, og set sæt der ser mere afslappet ud end dagen før. Det klæder hende at være i kjole i stedet for et sæt der ligner noget der hører til på Wall Street.

"Godmorgen."

"Pænt godmorgen Dean. Du ville ses klokken ni."

Han smiler en smule af hende og lukker hende ind. Hun er åbenbart langt mere morgenfrisk end han selv er og han undrer sig over hvad hun har taget for at være så frisk. På den anden side, det er måske bedst ikke at vide.

Da hun går forbi ham kan han ikke lade være med at bemærke at hun har parfume på, og hans blik falder til hendes bagdel inden hun får sat sig ved bordet hvor hun i går sad og så ret ynkelig ud.

"Du er overraskende frisk."

"Og til forskel fra dig har jeg ikke det samme på som i går. Mænd er vidst det samme lige meget hvilket kontinent man er på."

Han ser ned af sig selv, og hun har jo egentlig ret, men han har ikke lige fået vasket. Der er så meget andet der er bare lidt vigtigere end om han får skiftet bluse og bukser. Han sætter vand over i elkogeren, og mens han står og venter på at kunne få sig en kop kaffe kigger han tilbage på heksen ved sit bord. Hun ser meget overrasket ud da kedlen begynder at koge, og det undrer ham hvor meget hun egentlig ved om hvordan ting og sager fungerer – og hvordan hun har klaret sig uden sin stav der nu ligger trygt i bagagerummet i bilen.

"Og alle kvinder har altid kritik til en lige meget hvor man er. Kaffe? Eller du er måske mere til Earl Grey med citron?"

"Helst kaffe tak, gerne med mælk."

Han ryster en smule på hovedet af hende. På den ene side virker hun bidsk som en lille terrier, på den anden side er det som om hun ikke ved hvordan noget som helt fungerer, selv det at åbne en bildør, og han hælder to kopper instant kaffe op. Krusene er lige grimme, det ene med en kat, og det andet ligner et af de der krus børn giver deres forældre. Enormt kitsch.

"Mælk kan jeg ikke klare."

"Det er i orden _Verdens Bedste Far_," siger hun og han griner så en smule af hende.

"I det mindste fik jeg ikke kruset med den grimme kat."

Det får åbenbart et lille smil ud af hende, men der er andet han burde fokusere på end sit grønøjede fund her på kroen. Det er heller ikke et sted han normalt ville tjekke ind, men det skulle være hjemsøgt, han har bare endnu ikke fundet noget spor der tyder på det. Der er ikke nogen der er forsvundet, noget flakkende lys eller noget der leder ham på sporet, men et spor fra hans far burde være rigtigt nok, og han må bare vente.

"Summer, kender du noget til spøgelser?"

Hvis hun er hvad hun er, kan han lige så godt se at få noget information. Hun kunne i princippet vide lidt af hvert om det han leder efter, selv om hun selv er noget der burde jages. Det er bare svært når hun virker så harmløs. I hvert fald når hun har munden lukket.

"Jo, jeg kender et par stykker. Hvorfor?"

Han er så småt ved at få kaffen galt i halsen da hun siger _kender_, og han ser så på hende. Hun ser rimelig alvorlig ud.

"Hvordan kender? De burde ikke gå rundt, det var mere om du selv havde arbejdet med dem."

"Jeg havde en lærer der er et spøgelse. Kedelig gammel mand, men sådan er det. At han var transparent gjorde det ikke lettere at koncentrere sig når man havde vænnet sig til det."

Det lyder mere sært end meget han er rendt på og han stiller sit krus fra sig igen. Måske hun simpelthen bare er tosset? Og kroejeren fik et kik i hendes kavalergang der overbeviste ham om at hun kunne købe uden ID. Det ville efterhånden give meget god mening, til forskel fra at hun render rundt med den pind som han nu har gemt væk i sin bil. Han har set mange ting, men et spøgelse der underviser lyder forstyrrende. Hvem ved hvornår han vil vise sig at gå hen og få lyst til hævn? Han ryster tanken af sig – det er ikke fordi han ligefrem kan tage til England og jage spøgelser og hvis det rent faktisk er hendes gamle skole vrimler det helt sikkert med andre som hende. Det ville være som at vade lige ind i en fælde og have lagt sit våben fra sig inden.

"Og der var ingen der døde af kedsomhed mens han underviste?"

"Nej, ikke så vidt jeg ved. Der er ikke sket så mange dødsfald på skolen, andet end i '98, men det er lidt en anden sag end den slags du tænker på tror jeg. Så vidt jeg ved døde han mens han underviste, og fortsatte som spøgelse. Der er ikke nogen der har tænkt på at udskifte ham."

Han ryster på hovedet af hende. Hvis det virkelig er sandheden så burde han vel have set hende udøve noget magi, men der er sikkert mere han kan fiske efter. Der skulle være en ånd her der ikke er helt harmløs, men så vidt han ved, skulle den gå efter par.

"Summer, kan du hjælpe mig med noget? Der er en ting der slår ihjel her, på kroen. Unge kvinder. Det var egentlig derfor jeg var her," siger han inden han tager endnu en tår kaffe. Hvis han skal hænge på hende kan hun lige så godt gøre sig nyttig. "Nu når du ved hvad jeg laver kan vi lige så godt samarbejde til jeg stoler nok på dig til at lade dig gå."

Hun ser ikke helt tilfreds ud, men der foregår i hvert fald noget inde bag de grønne øjne, og da hun vender blikket mod ham får han et beskedent smil.

"Hvad vil du have mig til? Besværgelser, forbandelser, eliksirer, det hele kan klares hvis jeg får min stav."

Han ser strengt på hende. Det var en helt anden plan han var ude i – at udgive sig for at være et par. Mordene er sket efter folk har overnattet sammen.

"Nej. Du får ikke lov til at lege med noget magi. Der er noget her der har par som mål, eller i hvert fald den kvindelige part af dem. Jeg havde håbet på der var nogen her, men du er den eneste kvinde jeg har set her siden jeg ankom i sidste uge. Hvis du rykkede herind, eller omvendt, det tror jeg ville virke."

"Så du vil have mig som lokkedue? Forsvarsløs? Jeg bryder mig ikke umiddelbart om din plan. Men okay. Du rykker ind til mig. Der er i det mindste rent. Det her ligner, ja jeg ved ikke hvad."

Han ved ikke om han skal fortryde at have spurgt hende om assistance, men nikker så af hende. Hun behøver vel heller ikke at være forsvarsløs. Selv render han rundt med en ekstra kniv, bare for at være sikker på at hun ikke finder på noget. Han skyller den sidste slurk kaffe ned inden han rejser sig op.

"Du behøver ikke at være helt forsvarsløs. Jeg kan lære dig at bruge en pistol. Kan du sigte, bare nogenlunde?"

Hun ser mere forbløffet ud end da han fortalte hende at Harry Potter er en bogserie, og det er svært ikke at grine en smule af hende. Det virker så komisk at der er så meget hun bare ikke forstår. På den anden side, så virker det som om hun ved en hel masse der kunne være relevant.

"Vent, du kan da måske fortælle mig hvad det er vi har med at gøre? Jeg har mine noter. Det slår vel at du skal lære at skyde på en dag."

"Det kan vi godt finde ud af. Det kan da heller ikke være let som en for dig at finde rundt i alle de farlige væsner der er derude."

Sarkasmen er tydelig, men det er ikke noget han lige nu gider bekymre sig om. Han har endnu ikke fundet ud af helt hvad det er for noget der myrder unge kvinder selv om teorien går på at det er en ånd af en art der har et eller andet i klemme, men det kunne være så meget andet, og han finder sine papirer frem fra sin sportstaske. Det er rodet, men det er sådan det fungerer bedst. I det mindste er der masser af plads her til at rode til forskel fra så mange andre steder. Han smider en stak papirer foran hende med billeder og nyhedsartikler.

"Det startede åbenbart for omkring et års tid siden. Min teori går på at det er en ånd, men jeg er ikke sikker."

Da hun kigger op på ham mens hun bladrer, smiler han til hende. I det mindste er hun da ikke grim. At hun så er helt forfærdeligt irriterende, snobbet og en hel masse andet er lidt mere til at leve med når hun er bygget som hun er. Mens hun sidder og studerer hvad han har fundet om lokalområdet er det svært ikke at sidde og betragte hende – heksen der tilfældigt kom dumpende mens han er i gang med en eftersøgning, hvor sært det så end er. Normalt ville han ikke tro på tilfældigheder, men det er lige nu den eneste forklaring på hvad hun laver her, udover at være både en belastning og ret underholdende selskab.

"Prøv at se her. Statuen der, på det her kort står den derovre, ved universitetet. Der er nogen der har flyttet den."

Han stiller sig bag hende så han selv kan kigge med. Det er hvad han også er nået frem til, men det er rart at vide at hun også kan finde det der forstyrrer området. Det er lige nu det eneste han har, og tidspunktet passer med hvornår der er begyndt at dø unge kvinder.

"Nå, mon ikke du kunne gå for en studerende, undersøge om der er sket nogen sære dødsfald?"

"Hvorfor kan du ikke selv det? Nå nej, du lyder ikke ligefrem særlig begavet. Jo, der er vel en del der vil tro på at jeg er en udvekslingsstudent, men helt ærligt, jeg aner ikke noget om hvad i mugglere går og læser på universitetet. Er det ikke bedre at vi.. Ja, det ved jeg ikke."

Hun har en pointe, men det havde ellers været en god mulighed. Han kunne gennemrode det lokale bibliotek mens hun søger historier fra lokale, men så må det nok være den anden vej rundt.

"Ved du hvad et bibliotek er?"

"Et sted håbløse tilfælde som dig muligvis kunne lære noget. Hvorfor?"

"Det er hvor du skal hen. Spørg bibliotekaren."

Der er grænser for hvad han kan finde sig i, men lige nu kan han godt bruge assistance, om det så kommer i en super irriterende britisk version som hende.

"Og hvordan finder jeg derhen?"

"Jeg kan køre dig," siger han, vel vidende at hun ikke har gode erfaringer efter deres køretur aftenen før, og det overrasker ham at hun nikker af ham. Om noget er hun da i hvert fald ikke bange for nye oplevelser, eller for at finde ud af om de er lige slemme hver gang.

"De åbner først om en time, men så skal jeg nok sørge for du er der lige på slaget," siger han til hende, og rykker så på nogle papirer. Der må være noget hun kan finde, og det slår ham så at hun ikke sådan lige er til at få fat på hvis hun skulle støde på noget relevant. Hvis hun ikke aner hvordan kreditkort fungerer, har hun nok heller aldrig haft en mobiltelefon.

"Okay, ændring i planerne. Vi to tager ud og finder dig en telefon."

"En te-_hvad?"_

"Et apparat der gør at vi to kan snakke sammen selv om vi er i hver sin by. Kom så, op fra stolen, du skal lære hvordan sådan en fungerer."

Det morer ham et eller andet sted lidt at hun er så meget på bar bund.

"Men jeg kunne være der på under et sekund hvis du havde brug for mig. Det er da lettere, er det ikke? Jeg forstår ikke alle jeres mærkelige ting Dean."

Han ryster på hovedet af hende da hun har rejst sig op, og stikker så i sine sko. Hvis hun ikke snart vænner sig til at magi lige nu er forbudt område bliver det her en meget lang jagt.


	5. Jeg har aldeles ikke brug for en minibil

Hvad end det er for et sted Dean har slæbt hende hen virker det på en eller anden måde magisk. Et kunstigt dyr der går rundt i en lille hundegård morer hende, men hun ved ikke hvad det kan. Bekendt med bamser der er voldelige, og bøger der bider tør hun ikke stikke en hånd derned og klappe hvad der ligner en kat med ret døde øjne og kunstig pels.

"Bider de?"

"Hvad snakker du om?"

"Ja, kattene der, bider de?"

Hun kan se at det kræver sin del af viljestyrke for ham at holde latteren tilbage, men hun sætter pris på at han ikke griner af hende. Alt det her mugglerhalløj er utroligt forvirrende for hende, og det hjælper ikke at hun hurtigt føler sig latterliggjort. Hun skulle nok have fulgt mere med i Mugglerstudier mens hun gik på Hogwarts, men det kan vel nås endnu. Det var bare ikke hvad hun forventede at blive rodet ud i, og hun stikker hånden ned til den kunstige kat, men bliver skuffet da den vælter, og bare fortsætter med at bevæge benene, og hun ser så op på Dean, der ser ud til at more sig over hende, uden dog at sige noget.

"Hvor skuffende," siger hun, og rejser sig op fra sin knælende stilling på gulvet.

"Hvad havde du forventet? At den slikkede din hånd? Det er elektronik, forvirrede brite."

Hun bryder sig ikke om hans tone, men stikker så hænderne i sine lommer i hendes trenchcoat. Hun havde faktisk forventet noget i den stil, men det lyder som om mugglerting ikke kan den slags.

"Elektro-_nik_?"

Det er ikke et ord hun er bekendt med, og ikke et hun som magiker har fået forklaret på nogen særlig fornuftig måde. Det hun ved, er at det er muggleres svar på magi, men at det ikke kan helt lige så meget, bare at det er tidssparende for dem. At det så er brugbart, det har hun ingen fornemmelse af, og da et apparat til højre for hende giver en høj lyd fra sig er hun næsten ved at hoppe ind i Dean af forskrækkelse.

"Det er en brødrister. Det er sådan de lyder når brødet er ristet."

"Hvor vulgært. Skal det poppe op på den måde?"

Når han nu påpeger det kan hun godt se der er poppet to skiver op, og hun rækker ud efter den ene, men det virker hårdt og hult, og hun kan ikke placere materialet. Ikke at hun har lyst til at spørge. Det er ydmygende nok i sig selv bare at gå rundt her og føle sig som en boggart i en spøg og skæmt-butik.

"Er du generelt ikke særlig skarp, eller er det her bare noget du overhovedet ikke forstår dig på?"

Hun ruller med øjnene af ham og stikker armen i hans, da en med et navneskilt går forbi, for hvis han skal opføre sig på den måde, så fortjener Dean at få igen. Hendes blik smutter kort op og ned af den unge kvinde, og til hendes irritation opdager hun at det samme foregår hos manden ved hendes side, og hun får en idé der i hvert fald kan stikke en kæp i hjulet for hans scoring. Hvis der er en ting man har brug for i alle kulturer er det nok i den kategori.

"Undskyld, Melanie," siger hun, efter at have fået et blik på den storbarmede ekspedients navneskilt, og klapper så Dean på hånden som hun sådan har stukket armen i hans, "min mand og jeg ledte efter babyudstyr. Hvilken gang finder vi det på?"

Det ser ikke ud til at være et uvant spørgsmål for Melanie, og Summer undertrykker et lettet suk. Det ville have været så akavet hvis hun havde sagt det forkert, men det ser ud til at hendes stunt har haft lige den effekt hun ønskede – den storbarmede Melanie er ikke længere det mindste interesseret i at se på Dean, i stedet ser hun vidst babyer for sit indre blik, og hendes øjne vender sig mod Summer.

"Række fire, omkring midten, frue."

Hun nikker høfligt af hende, og rykker så en smule tættere på Dean, for at hendes ord ikke bliver hørt af andre end ham.

"Du kan vove på at kalde mig dum. Jeg kender ikke til jeres kultur, og jeg er sikker på jeg kunne stille dig i lige så mange sære situationer som jeg kommer i."

"Ja, nemlig, det var det det drejede sig om. Ikke at Melanie der tydeligvis var interesseret. Jeg kender kvinder."

Der skal ikke mere til før hun vikler sin arm ud af hans og ruller med øjnene af ham. Det der kunne lige så vel være sagt af hendes bedste ven derhjemme, hvilket gør at det er mindre slemt end hun ellers ville have opfattet det. Hun er ikke interesseret. Han er en charlatan der har hendes stav, og hun er alligevel ikke kommet sig over den første og eneste rigtige mand i hendes liv, en han på ingen måder når til sokkeholderne.

"Okay, jeg overgiver mig. Dean, smid mig over disken der, jeg vil have dig," siger hun, så koldt at det er tydeligt at ordene på ingen måde er noget hun mener, og den måde han skal synke en klump over hendes ord er ikke andet end hysterisk morsom, dog nøjes hun med et diskret smil, og læner sig ind for at give ham et kys på kinden.

"Så så. Har katten taget din tunge? Det var i hvert fald ikke mig, for du har min stav, pusser," og mere når hun ikke at sige før han har grebet fat om hendes skuldre med begge hænder og et lynende blik der siger hende at hun er på glatis. Det er et blik hun ikke har set siden Lucius tog hende i at holde te-selskaber med husalferne.

"Okay, spøg til side unge dame. Det er ikke med min gode vilje at jeg har dig at slæbe rundt på, og jeg er sikker på det er gengældt. Men du skal ikke spøge med magi, for jeg ved ikke hvor jeg har dig."

"Jamen det er da tydeligt hvor du har mig Dean," siger hun og rykker tættere på. Som en voksen kvinde morer situationen hende mere end hun havde forventet, og til forskel fra da hun var seks år er det lettere at holde masken uden at føle sig skyldig i en forbrydelse hun ikke helt kan placere, og den mellemblonde mand foran hende ser ikke ud til at rykke sig en tomme, hvilket kun gør det sjovere at vikle en hånd om hans nakke. "Midt i en eller anden butik, hvor jeg bliver bange for ting du betragter for hverdag. Tror du ikke jeg forstår hvordan du har det med mig nu? Jeg aner ikke hvordan noget her fungerer. Det er vel på samme måde du har det med mig og min stav, ikke?"

Det ser ud som om han bløder lidt op, og der går heller ikke længe inden han har sluppet hendes skuldre, og i samme øjeblik går ekspedienten fra tidligere forbi dem med et sigende blik. Det ser åbenbart ud som om de er lykkeligt forelskede, taget i et intimt øjeblik foran babyhylden, og Summer kan ikke lade være med at smile af situationen, der kunne være triviel for så mange andre. Forskellen er vel bare at de aldrig nogensinde ville fungere som et par, og at en muggler er det sidste hun kunne se sig selv få barn med.

"Du er tosset. Er det sådan du altid vikler dig ud af tingene? En god gang flirt og fornuftige ord."

Det ser ud til at den første del i hvert fald har imponeret en smule, men argumentation er oftest på hendes side, og hun smiler til ham da hendes skuldre er fri.

"Ja ja, jeg flirter mig ud af alting," siger hun og blinker til ham inden hun tager hans hånd og slæber ham tilbage til midtergangen. Den maskine der ristede brød var mere fascinerende end de ting og sager der er til børn.

"Kvinder. Der er vel aldrig nogen der får noget ud af din flirten, er der?"

"Næ. Jeg vikler bare folk om min lillefinger. Dean, jeg bruger lige så trivielle midler som dig det meste af tiden. Jeg er overlevet uden mit redskab kan du se. Skal der snart mere til at overbevise dig om at jeg ikke har planer om at slå dig eller nogen andre ihjel?"

Hans blik flakker, men det ser ikke ud til at han endnu vil bøje sig for at lade hende få sin stav tilbage, og hurtigt er hans arm om hendes talje, og han med den anden fisker en nøgle med et ret tykt hoved op af sin lomme, og hun undrer sig over hvad hans plan er, i det den samme storbarmede ekspedient igen går forbi dem og han smiler til hende.

"Min kone har fået det skidt. Du ved, morgenkvalme, den slags. Du kan vel ikke overtales til at følge hende ud til vores bil mens jeg finder hende en mobil?"

Melanie nikker af ham, og med det er hun hurtigt støttet af hende i stedet for af Dean, og Summers blik flakker forvirret til ham. Hun forstår efterhånden bil. Men mobil? Han har vel ikke brug for en til af de tingester når hun ikke forstår hvordan man bruger dem.

"Jeg skal nok følge hende ud til bilen, hr."

Han rækker hende den tykke nøgle, og smiler så til hende, og hvis ikke hun selv spillede hans forlovede havde hun rullet med øjnene, i stedet lader hun det bare passere som om hun ikke har opfattet det.

"Min kone der er ikke så stabil på benene. Hvis du gider, vil du så ikke hjælpe hende ind på passagersædet?"

"Jo, selvfølgelig."

Det irriterer hende grusomt, men hun har selv lagt op til det, og selv om hun ikke vil indrømme det over for ham, er det sikkert lettere at han er fri for hende i sådan en butik. Melanie følger hende i et behageligt tempo ud til Deans bil, og da Summer ikke ved hvordan han får den låst op tager hun sig til hovedet da de står foran den.

"Undskyld, jeg fik vidst et ildebefindende. Kan du låse op på min side, så er du en darling."

Det ser ud til at hendes britiske accent fungerer bedre end nogen besværgelse herovre, og ud af øjenkrogen ser hun hvordan og hvor ledes man kommer ind i det monstrum Dean kalder en bil og hun smiler så stort til Melanie da døren er åben, og hun får nøglen tilbage.

"Mange tak. Det var sødt af dig."

"Det var så lidt frue."

Ordet frue får Summer til at blinke en enkelt gang, men mere er der ikke i det, og Melanie går tilbage til butikken med det store lysende skilt foran. Det er en sær butik, men åbenbart meget vigtig for mugglere, og siden hun nu er spærret inde her sætter hun sig til at se nærmere på den kasse hun sidder i der bliver kaldt en bil. Hun har forstået så meget at Dean styrer med hvad han kalder et rat, men pedalerne under rattet har hun ikke rigtig forstået, og heller ikke så meget andet af maskineriet. Hvad stangen mellem dem er til, det har han forsøgt at forklare, men '_at skifte gear_ 'kunne for hende lige så godt være en by i Polen som noget praktisk, og hun lader hånden glide over døren på hendes side. Hun har set at Dean kan rulle ruden ned på hans side, og hun finder et håndtag af en art, der ikke er det hun bruger til at komme ind og ud af bilen, og prøver at hive det i forskellige retninger, men det vil ikke rigtig som hun vil, og hun giver det i stedet et irriteret klap. Hun ser overrasket på håndtaget, da det får det til at flytte sig, og det går op for hende at det skal køres rundt, og hverken frem eller tilbage, og hun tager i det igen. Mens hun kører håndtaget rundt følger hendes blik betaget ruden der bevæger sig nedad i døren, og mens det ruller ned bliver hendes smil samtidig større. Det er åbenbart ikke helt umuligt at lære sådan en kasse at kende.

Hun ved at Dean plejer at sætte musik på, og at det foregår i det apparatur foran stangen mellem dem, men selv om hun har haft en sejr med vinduet tør hun alligevel ikke pille. Hvis Lucius har ret skulle man kunne få diverse farlige sygdomme af at røre ved mugglerting, og selv om hun gerne ville høre musik, så er frygten for at få stød eller en eller anden skummel mugglersygdom ikke lige det hun har allermest lyst til. I stedet stikker hun fødderne ud af sine stiletter og strækker tæerne en smule nu når hun er alene. Det kan vel ikke skade noget at sætte fødderne ned på tæppet i bilen, og igen farer hendes tanker til hvordan Dean har justeret på forskellige ting – blandt andet det sæde han sidder på, og hun undrer sig over om hun kan det samme, hun ved bare ikke hvordan hun skulle bære sig af sted med det.

Det er ikke ligefrem underholdende at sidde der for sig selv, og der går da heller ikke længe inden hun ud af vinduet spotter Dean på vej ud af butikken med en lille pose med et blåt logo der matcher forretningens, og hun undrer sig over at denne mobil kan fylde så lidt, når en bil er så stor. Navnet har vel noget at gøre med størrelsen, selv om det ikke giver meget mening at man kan fragte sig selv i noget der er så småt at det kan være i en så lille pose, og da han smækker sig selv ind i bilen kan hun ikke lade være med at se skeptisk på den lille pose han lægger på hendes skød.

"Jeg troede at en bil og en mobil ville have samme størrelse."

"Nej. Og de to ting har ingenting med hinanden at gøre."

Han lyder ikke ligefrem begejstret for hendes uvidenhed, men i det mindste bliver det ikke til noget dril, og hun nikker bare af ham.

"Hvad er det så for noget, en sådan mobil?"  
"Den er så det er lettere at komme i kontakt med hinanden. Stort set alle har sådan en. Man trykker på nogle knapper, og så får man fat på den man nu skal snakke med, så man kan tale sammen uden at være samme sted."

Hun tager sig selv i trangen til at rulle med øjnene. Det lyder dumt, når der nu er susepulver, men et eller andet sted kan hun godt se logikken. Barbariske som mugglere er, må de vel have deres metoder.

"Og jeg går ud fra at den er så du kan kontakte mig? Det kunne vi gøre meget enklere, hvis jeg fik min-," siger hun, men det blik hun får siger hende at hendes stav stadig ikke er noget hun får inden for rækkevidde foreløbig, og hun bider sig i læben da han starter bilen op. Det er en lyd og en følelse hun ikke kan vænne sig til. Langt mere knurrende end et tog, men det ser ud til at være en lyd der fornøjer Dean, og det morer hende lidt hvor knyttet han er til den metaldåse de sidder i.

* * *

"Så, hvis jeg trykker her. Så kontakter den her dig," siger hun, og ser på ham med det lille mystiske apparat i hånden. Efter der er kommet hvad han kalder strøm på den, så har et lille firkantet billede lyst op, lidt som et maleri eller foto, hvor hun så ved nogle tryk kan ændre hvad der står på det han siger, er en skærm. Det virker fjollet.

"Ja, du trykker på den knap hvor der står to, og så på den knap der lyser grønt. Så kontakter den mig."

"Og hvis det er dig der vil finde mig? Hvad var det så jeg gjorde?"

"Så dukker mit navn op på den firkant du kan se der, skærmen. Og så trykker du også på den grønne. Og hvis du ikke vil snakke med nogen mere, så er det den røde."

Hun sukker en gang. De her mugglerting er ikke lette at forstå, men hun prøver. Helt ærligt havde hun aldrig troet at hun skulle få brug for den slags viden, og hvor svært det end er at indrømme som en fuldblodsmagiker, så er hun faktisk en smule nysgerrig. Hun har aldrig haft den her slags kontakt med mugglere, og som de sidder der ved det lille runde bord på hans værelse kan hun ikke lade være med at smile en smule. Der er meget at tage ind, og det er svært, men han forklarer sig meget godt. Det må vel være som at forklare et barn hvordan den politiske verden hænger sammen, men ikke desto mindre er det interessant.

"Kan jeg også få fat på min familie og mine venner med den her," spørger hun, med hovedet lidt på skrå. Det ville være sjovt at forskrække Draco ved at han lige pludselig kan høre hendes stemme.

"Kun hvis de har et apparat der minder om. Ellers kan du ikke."

Hendes mund snævrer sig en smule sammen ved den besked, men det giver vel meget god mening. Man kan heller ikke benytte sig af susenetværket hjem til en der ikke har en tilpas stor pejs, så det er ikke så overraskende at det her har samme begrænsning.

"Og hvordan var det med strømmen?"

Hvis der er noget hun ikke har fattet, så er det begrebet strøm, noget der åbenbart er i væggene de fleste steder, og som kommer ud af to huller, der lidt ligner et slangebid i en grå kasse der stikker ud. Ikke just charmerende, men i princippet meget interessant.

"Det kan du også se på skærmen. Oppe i højre hjørne er der en lille aflang ting. Så længe den er grøn er det i orden. Begynder den at være rød, så er det ved at være tid til at din mobil igen skal have strøm."

"Og det var der den skulle sættes fast til væggen?"

Det er til at se at han skal stramme sig an for ikke at grine af hende, i hvert fald som hun opfatter det, men det er rart han ikke gør det.

"Ja. Er det noget du vil teste, det hele, eller tror du at du kan finde ud af det?"

"Ind til videre går det. Kan den andet?"

"Det behøver du vidst ikke bekymre dig om. Det vigtigste er at man kan ringe, okay?"

"Ringe?"

"Ja, det jeg lige forklarede dig," siger han, og hun kan se at det kræver en hel del af ham at holde hovedet koldt overfor hende, og hun slår blikket ned. Alle de udtryk han bruger, er nogen hun ikke er bekendt med, og det gør det ikke lettere når han kalder det et eller andet mystisk. Oplader, forbindelse, at ringe, der er så meget nyt, og hun rejser sig op fra bordet.

"Det må være nok for i dag. Jeg forstår hvad det er jeg skal, hvad jeg kalder det er vel lige meget? Skal jeg lave noget mad? Det kan umuligt være sundt at du spiser så meget ude."

"Du er ikke min mor."

"Nej, men det betyder ikke at jeg ikke kan sørge for at du får et nærende måltid. En løgtærte, var det noget?"

Ikke at hun er ekspert i et køkken, men en tærte er ikke det sværeste at smække sammen, og hans smil siger hende at det ikke er en helt tosset tanke.

"Tærte lyder godt. Hvis jeg handler kan du slæbe dine ting herind i mellemtiden."

Hun spærrer øjnene op af hans ord, men det ser ud til det for ham er en meget naturlig ting at de sådan skal bo under samme værelsesnummer.

"Undskyld mig, bare fordi du har noget jeg vil have betyder det ikke at jeg rykker herind."

Efter ordene er sagt kan hun se at de er blevet taget imod med et drenget smil, og havde hun haft den ting hun talte om havde hun sendt en besværgelse i hans retning, i stedet ruller hun med øjnene.

"Jeg ved godt hvad du vil have.."

"Mmh, nemlig, noget fast og hårdt du har på dig."

Når hun nu har luret hvad det var han selv havde valgt at tolke hendes ord til er det svært at lade være med at pjatte med ham, og det ser ud til at fungere. Hans drengede smil minder hende om en blond kammerat derhjemme der har præcis samme smørrede grin om munden ved den slags kommentarer.

"Så det vil du? Det kan vi godt finde ud af," siger han, og legen går nu begge veje. Han rejser sig op fra stolen, og afstanden mellem dem bliver hurtigt formindsket, til der kun er en halv stavs luft imellem dem, og hun tager et kort drag luft, da han er så tæt på.

"Du blev så stille, dame. Du tør måske ikke overnatte i samme rum som en mand. Gemmer du dig til når du er gift?"

Denne gang kan hun ikke lade være med at rulle med øjnene af ham og lægger så en hånd på hans kind, og bemærker at den er ru, selv om han ikke ligefrem er meget ældre end hende. Draco er stadig blød, men det her føles som en mere mandig kind at have fingrene på, og hun ser ham i øjnene.  
"Du skulle bare vide. Jeg har fået min del mand, men jeg kan godt rykke herind hvis du er bange for uhyrer under sengen," og med det giver hun hans kind et lille klap, og bryder det øjeblik der opstod mellem dem.

"Smut du ud og køb ind, så rydder jeg op, og gør opmærksom på at jeg er rykket værelse."

"Hm. Vi ses om en halv times tid."

"Dean?"

Han ser på hende, og hun kan godt se det er et småirriteret blik der kommer hende i møde, men selv får han et strålende smil.

"Jeg ringer hvis der er noget jeg synes vi mangler mens du er ude."


	6. Et spøgelse mindre at tænke på

Det føles utrolig koldt da hun vågner, og først kan hun ikke rigtig finde ud af hvor hun er, til hun opdager at der ligger en ved hendes side, og de sidste par dages hændelser vender tilbage. Der går dog ikke længe inden hun bliver distraheret af noget der bevæger sig foran sengen, og til hendes overraskelse ligner det en ung kvinde, lettere transparent. Bekendt med spøgelser er hendes første tanke at smile og hilse, men det blik hun bliver set på med er ikke ligefrem behageligt.

"Dean. Der står et spøgelse og stirrer på mig," siger hun, men hendes stemme vækker ham ikke, og hendes blik vender tilbage til den unge kvinde. Hun ser beskidt ud, ikke meget ældre end hende selv, og da hun bevæger sig tættere på Summer bliver det tilsvarende koldere.

"Dean.. Hun er ret klam."

Det ser ikke ud til at han vågner denne gang heller, og spøgelset rykker tættere på hende, om på hendes side, hvilket får hende til at rykke tættere ind mod ham, mens kvinden begynder at komme tættere på hende, og hun bemærker den blodige kjole hun er i, og hvordan hun ser ud som om hun bløder fra halsen, og da hun rækker ud efter Summers fod, løber det hende koldt ned af ryggen, og hun rækker ud efter Deans bare arm.

"Dean, du er nødt til at vågne, der er et spøgelse der gramser på min fod," siger hun, og denne gang er hendes stemme mere skinger, og det bliver til et hvin da der bliver trukket i hende, men i samme øjeblik slår Dean øjnene op, og tager hvad hun genkender som en ildrager ud fra under puden og langer ud efter kvinden der nu så småt er ved at kradse Summer, hvilket får hende til at rykke længere op i sengen, men i samme øjeblik som ildrageren har ramt spøgelset er hun væk.

"Er du okay," spørger Dean, men han er allerede optaget af de kradsemærker hun har fået på benet, og hun lægger sin læg op på hans ben, som han nu sidder i skrædderstilling midt i sengen. Hvis han vil kigge på det skal han være velkommen, for selv har hun ingen erfaring med spøgelser der kan gøre den slags. Det skulle lige være Peeves.

"Ja, det er fint nok. Der var en poltergejst på min skole. Han rumsterede også en del rundt, men jeg var nu aldrig en af dem der kom til skade af det."

"På din skole? Det er da overhovedet ikke sikkert."

Hun ruller med øjnene af ham, og strækker så tæerne på den fod der ligger i hans skød, men det virker til skrammerne kun er overfladiske.

"Tja, der var åbenbart så mange ting på skolen som ikke ligefrem er børnevenligt, og det er der stadig. En basilisk blandt andet. Den slog næsten flere elever ihjel da jeg gik der på andet år," siger hun, men spærrer så øjnene op, da spøgelset fra før kommer gående hen mod dem, bag Dean, og hendes forskrækkede udtryk er åbenbart nok til at han forstår sammenhængen, og han rejser sig op fra sengen med ildrageren i hånden, og med endnu et velplaceret slag forsvinder hun igen.

"Det der trick kunne jeg godt have brugt mens jeg gik i skole."

"Det kan jeg forestille mig. Spøgelser er ikke glade for jern, eller salt. Jeg skulle have lagt salt rundt om sengen," siger han, og da spøgelset dukker op igen kommer hun endnu en gang bagfra hos ham, og når at sætte kløerne i hans skulder inden han får langet ud efter hende, og Summer er hurtigt på benene, og henne ved Dean, der ser ud til at bløde, hvor hun selv kun har fået en hudafskrabning.

"Og du er professionel siger du. Lad mig tage mig af det der," og med det er hun helt tæt på ham og hans bare overkrop, uden at tænke så meget over det, og hun river en del af sin silkenatkjole og dupper hans skulder. Det er ikke dybt. Hvis hun så bare kunne få lov til at bruge hendes stav kunne hun lappe ham som de står der, men det er ikke mange sekunder hun får lov til at stå og betragte såret til han igen rykker sig, og det er til at gætte at spøgelset har været bag hende, hvilket får hende til at rykke tættere på Dean da han igen står stille. Det her er det eneste spøgelse der nogensinde har gjort hende utryg.

"Dean. Jeg har brug for min stav. Jeg tror jeg kan holde hende på afstand. Og lappe dig sammen."

Med den ene hånd placeret på hans brystkasse, og hvad der må være kategoriseret som et skræmt blik i hendes ansigt ser han endelig ud til at bløde op omkring emnet, og han sukker dybt.

"Den er under min pude."

"Tak. Hvis du vidste hvor nøgen jeg føler mig uden den," siger hun, og hurtigt er hun ved hovedgærdet ved sengen, men hun får ikke lov til at stå der længe, til en kold hånd er om hendes hals, og hun ser lige ind i spøgelsets mørke øjne. Kvinden kunne have været køn hvis ikke det var for det plagede udtryk, og det faktum at hun som spøgelse ligner en der har ligget flere dage. Randene om øjnene er ikke ligefrem et kønt syn, men hun får ikke tænkt meget mere over synet inden Dean igen er kommet omkring, og har været der med ildrageren, og hun tager sig til halsen, som for at få luft, og hendes blik flakker til den halvnøgne mand ved hendes side.

"Tak," får hun sagt til ham, men efter sådan et fast tag om struben er hendes stemme hæs. Det er fristende at hvile panden mod det øverste af hans brystkasse, men det er nok et dumt tidspunkt, det her er bare begyndt at skræmme hende mere end hun havde forventet. I stedet føler hun forsigtigt på staven i sin hånd. Selv om det i mørket ikke er til at se er træet sart rødligt, ikke den mest almindelige farve i cedertræ, men en farve hun har været vant til i mange år, og hun overvejer om hun er i stand til at producere en patronus. Der er mange minder at trække på, de har bare længe været overskygget af sorg, og endnu har hun ikke forsøgt sig. Selv som underviser i Forsvar Mod Mørkets Kræfter har hun holdt sig til at forklare hvordan, i stedet for at forsøge sig, men noget siger hende at lige den besværgelse vil kunne få spøgelset på en nogenlunde afstand af dem, og inden hun når at tænke meget længere er det kvindelige spøgelse dukket op igen, og med staven rettet mod hende er der kun én ting at forsøge sig med.

"Expecto patronum," kommer over hendes læber, og først er det små tråde af sølv der kommer ud af hendes stav mens Dean ser måbende til, men der går ikke meget mere end et sekund inden en bekendt hanløve står foran hende, som det majestætiske dyr der hjalp hende under krigen ved Hogwarts da hun selv havde valgt side, og som hun havde håbet på får et sammenstød mellem hendes løve og spøgelset den transparente kvinde til at forsvinde, i hvert fald midlertidigt, som det har været siden hun vågnede. Hun ser på Dean, der ser mere eller mindre overrasket ud i hvert fald over hendes løve der står der i fuldt flor og forsvarer dem, men nu har hun da tid til at tage sig af Deans skulder, som det stadig pibler med blod fra, og hun rækker ud efter ham, men han ser ikke helt så tryg ud ved det.

"Dean. Det her er hvad jeg gør. Den stav jeg står med er en forlængelse af mig. Det eneste jeg vil nu er at lappe dig sammen, okay? Ingen tudser eller hvad du forventer af en heks, jeg er lige så lidt skræmmende som før, jeg er bare i stand til mere," får hun sagt, inden et løvebrøl siger hende at de stadig ikke er trygge, og som den flår spøgelset igen er hun rykket ind i Deans favn. Det undrer hende at hendes minde fungerede, da mange ellers lykkelige stunder med Severus ikke har fungeret, og noget så trivielt som den frihed hun har følt siden hun har beskæftiget sig med mugglerting med Dean var åbenbart nok. Deres snak under aftensmaden er for tiden det lykkeligste minde, sammen med det faktum at hun for første gang i mange år har haft en mandeskikkelse i sengen ved siden af sig som hun er tryg ved passer på hende. Et minde der åbenbart har klaret at få løven frem, men tryghed er vel et vigtigt element hos de fleste, og det føler hun sig her tæt på Dean, med eller uden sin stav.

"Det er stadig ikke helt betryggende at vide at du kan den slags trick. Hvad er løven for noget?"

"Det er en patronus. Produceret af et lykkeligt minde. Hver eneste magiker har sin egen patronus, hvis de da forstår at lave en. Det kræver at man har et tilpas lykkeligt minde at trække på," siger Summer, mens hun igen dupper Deans skulder med den flig hun har revet af sin natkjole, og derefter tager hun staven op til hans skulder, og lader den køre øver rifterne. De er kun overfladiske, og der går ikke mange sekunder inden han er lappet sammen, uden antydningen af et ar, og hun smiler tilfredst.

"Så må du have nogle gode minder at trække på."

Hun kan ikke lade være med at smile, men i stedet for at se direkte på Dean falder hendes blik på løven, mens han står og piller ved kanten af sin natkjole. Det er et behageligt minde, men han behøver ikke at vide hvad det handler om.

"Det er jeg også sikker på du havde, hvis-"

Hun bliver afbrudt af spøgelset, men igen klarer den stolte løve at tage sig af kvindeskikkelsen, og hun er selv igen rykket tættere på Dean, der er høflig nok til ikke at sige noget til at det faktisk skræmmer hende, når hun nu har sagt at spøgelser ikke er det værste der kunne ske.

* * *

Da det om morgenen klarer op har ingen af dem fået mange timers søvn, og hun lader træt sin patronus forsvinde, hvis hun bare skal have en lille smule håb om at slappe af.

"Hvis det er sådan her du plejer at arbejde er jeg glad for at være en heks og ikke en der jager den slags. Jeg har aldrig mødt så aggressivt et spøgelse. Ham på min gamle skole lavede lidt spektakel, han forsøgte aldrig at slå nogen af os ihjel."

"Det er ikke alt derude der er venligt stemt. Du er faktisk det første overnaturlige væsen jeg har mødt, der ikke virker til at ville slå mig eller andre ihjel."

Hun rynker lidt på næsen af at blive kaldt et overnaturligt væsen, men vælger ikke at sige noget til det. Det er hun vel også, set med hans øjne, lige så meget som han er en muggler hun tilfældigvis socialiserer med for tiden. Hun tænker kort på dem derhjemme, men der er ikke tid til så meget andet end at hjælpe Dean med at få klaret hvad end det er for et spøgelse, og med et gab kigger hun ned i en af de avisartikler han har fundet Merlin ved hvor.

"Jeg forstår bedre at du ville have min stav så."

Hun løfter ikke blikket fra artiklen, og tager en tår af sin kaffe. Den er skoldhed, sort, og slet ikke som hun vil have den, men siden den lige nu gør op for de mange timer af natten de ikke har fået søvn for den dame der sådan er ude efter hende er det hvad hun må klare sig med.

"Jeg ville egentlig have den tilbage. Men det ser ud som om du bruger den fornuftigt."

Hun kan ikke lade være med at fnyse af ham, og ser denne gang op fra avisen inden hun ruller med øjnene af ham. Hvis der er noget hun gør, så er det da lige netop at bruge sin stav fornuftigt. Hvor fristende det end er at sige noget om mugglere holder hun det inde for den gode tone der er skabt mellem dem, og lægger i stedet hovedet på bordet.

"Jeg har virkelig brug for søvn. Tror du hun dukker op hvis jeg tager en middagslur?"

"Nej. Men hav din stav på dig i tilfælde af at jeg tager fejl. Jeg vil undersøge nærmere hvem hun er i mellemtiden."

Med det rejser han sig fra bordet, og hun får dovent slæbt sig op fra sin liggende position ind over bordet. I det mindste har de fundet kvindens identitet. En Amanda Boyle, der åbenbart blev fundet død på et tidspunkt ikke længe efter hendes bryllup. Efter hvad Dean siger, går han ud fra det er manden der har slået hende ihjel af den ene eller den anden grund, hvilket vidst var hvad han ville finde ud af i løbet af eftermiddagen, men Summer er for træt til at tænke meget mere over situationen og kravler under dynen.

* * *

"Summer? Det er ikke trygt at sove så meget mere."

Hun rynker på næsen af hvem end der forstyrrer hendes søvn og pakker sig mere ind i dynen, men siden hun er halvvågen bemærker hun at det på ingen måde minder om det ægyptiske bomuld hun plejer at sove i, og stikker ansigtet lidt frem under dynen, Der skal ikke meget mere end Deans drengede smil til at minde hende om hvor hun er, men i hendes søvn var hun hjemme i England, til selskab med en særlig mand ved sin side, og hun sukker af Dean.

"Hvad nu?"

"Jeg har fundet hende. Men du er nødt til at komme med."

Han siger det ikke, men det glimt af tryghed og omsorg han tidligere gav udtryk for siger hende at det handler om hendes egen sikkerhed, og hun får kæmpet sig ud af dynen, uden at tænke så meget over den måde han kigger på hende til hun stort set er ved at falde over ham da han ikke flytter sig.

"Ja? Har du ikke set en kvinde i natkjole før," siger hun og går forbi ham til det lille badeværelse de nu har til deling, men der kommer ikke mere fra ham mens hun skyller sit ansigt. Hun lukker døren og smider natkjolen på gulvet. Det er mange år siden hun sidst har fået ødelagt en natkjole, men man kan ikke sige det har været under lige så dramatiske omstændigheder. Hun betragter sin bare overkrop i spejlet, og løfter op i sit hår, til hun opdager spøgelset bag sig, og giver et skrig fra sig inden hun løber ud i stuen igen. Deans blik minder hende om at hun ikke længere har andet end et par trusser på, og hun tager armene op foran sig.

"Mænd. Hun er derude."

Han er hurtigt ude på badeværelset med en ildrager, og i mellemtiden har hun selv nået at få en bh og et par bukser på inden han er tilbage. Måden han ser på hende siger så tydeligt at han finder det mere interessant end hun gør at han lige har set hende med bare bryster, og hun ruller med øjnene af ham.

"Helt ærligt. Det må du have set før, Winchester."

"Ja, men det er mit første britiske sæt bryster."

"Skal du have et billede?"

"Hvis du gider. Klæd dig på, vi skal ud og brænde heksen af."

Hun ser skeptisk på ham, men kommer frem til det er slang af en art, og hun tager en af hans bluser for at det skal gå hurtigt. Hendes egne er ikke lige til at hive over hovedet, til gengæld har hun et par uldsokker, og hun ser så opgivende til sin skosamling. Der er ikke ét sæt der er flade, og hvis de skal ud og lege ligbrændere er der helt sikkert mudret. Hun dropper sokkerne, binder sit hår op i en hestehale og ser så på Dean der ser utålmodig ud. Han tager hende under armen, og de er hurtigt på vej ud til hans bil.

* * *

Efter Dean har gravet færdig går hun over til ham. Det ser ud til at hvad end han har gang i vil det være godt at samle op hvad end det er han gør. Det behøver vel ikke være sidste gang hun støder på et spøgelse af den kaliber. Som han står og hælder salt ud over den åbne kiste betragter hun ham, og han bemærker det åbenbart, for han stopper op og kigger på hende.

"Har jeg noget i ansigtet?"

Hun smiler af ham, men ryster på hovedet. Af en der lige har gravet et hul er han ikke så klam som man kunne forvente, og hun går hen på siden af ham.

"Nej, ikke andet end det sædvanlige mugglersnavs. Hvad er det du laver?"

"Jeg hælder salt ud over liget, og så skal det brændes. Så vender hendes sjæl ikke tilbage som en vred ånd længere."

Det lyder fornuftigt, og da han tænder en tændstik og smider den ned til liget han lige har drysset salt over står flammerne op fra kisten, og hun er nødt til at rykke et lille skridt tilbage.

"Det har du ikke set før gætter jeg på."

"Nej, og jeg håber det bliver sidste gang."

Han griner af hende og lægger den ene arm om hendes skulder.  
"Du er ikke den værste makker jeg kunne have haft mig."

"Sådan er det når man tager gidsler der selv har et trick eller to i ærmet."

Han griner igen af hende, og hiver en lille flaske frem fra jakkelommen, og skruer så låget af.

"Skål på en vellykket jagt. Og hvis den ikke er vellykket bliver vi to de første der finder ud af det når vi kommer tilbage til kroen."

Hun ruller med øjnene af ham, men da han har taget en tår tager hun alligevel selv imod den lille flaske, og hælder en smule ned. Det varmer, men hun kan mærke det er noget hun ikke skal have meget af. Det minder, hvis det da minder om noget, om en flaske hende og Draco en gang stjal på Lucius' kontor. Det blev aldrig nævnt, men det smagte ækelt, og de var heller ikke så gamle. Nu ved hun da at det var en form for whiskey, og det må det her også være. Hun rækker den lille flaske tilbage og han skruer låget på.

"Det her var ikke lige hvad jeg havde af ferieplaner."

Han griner igen af hende, og denne gang er det et grin der smitter. Der er nok ikke nogen der regner med at deres orlov vil gå med at jage dødelige spøgelser.


	7. Vi ses til søndagsmiddag

Efter at de begge to havde pakket deres ting stod de nu ude foran hans bil, og hun anede egentlig ikke hvad hun skulle sige. Det var en alternativ ferie, om ikke andet, og med sin taske over skulderen, der indeholder meget mere end hvad den ser ud til, giver hun ham et knus.

"Hva, er briten blevet blød i knæene."

"Jeg kan garantere dig, mit knæ er ikke blødt."

Han griner en smule af hende, og hun griner med. Hvad der er blevet mellem dem efter sådan et par dage, det er vel en eller anden form for venskab på tværs af meget forskellige kulturer. Hun fisker en lille figur frem fra sin lomme. For de fleste andre ville den ikke give mening, men det var en lille løve i glas hun fandt i en mugglerbutik, og hun rækker den så frem til Dean.

"Her. Hvis du skulle få brug for mig er jeg ikke langt væk."

"Du er da vidst ikke kun blevet blød i knæene," siger han, men hun kan se at det ikke er en gestus han er vant til, og hvis det er med den på vil hun ikke forklare sig nærmere. Mens han har fået sovet ud har hun leget en smule med magi, og den lille glasløve kan nu ikke bare holde til mere end almindeligt glas, der ligger også en besværgelse der gør at hun vil kunne mærke det hvis han rører ved den og tænker på hende. Hun vil endda nogenlunde kunne finde ud af hvor han er henne i verden, så det er lige så meget en sikkerhedsforanstaltning som en lille latterlig gave, og hun smiler varmt til ham.

"Pas nu på dig selv, muggler."

"God tur på hjem på kosten."

Hun griner af ham og ryster på hovedet. Han kunne vel ikke vide at hun bare intet talent har for at flyve, i hvert fald med kost, og hvorfor også når man kan rejse med mindre tidsspild.

"Tro mig, det ville gå galt."

"Så i flyver altså på koste?"

"Ja, men det er mere som en sport, ligesom i har sportsgrene. Vi kunne sikkert snakke om forskelle i evigheder, og jeg vil se om jeg kan nå hjem til te."

Hans skæve smil siger hende at det ikke var hvad han regnede med hun havde af planer, og hun giver hans skulder et lille klap.

"Det har været hyggeligt. Du er ikke en jeg vil glemme foreløbig."

Hvis nogensinde, men der er næppe mange magikere, særligt ikke nogen af så rent blod, der har brugt så meget tid med en muggler. Hendes første tanke ville umiddelbart være en tur om Afdelingen for Mugglerstudier, men det må vente. Lige nu er det tanken om en god stærk kop te der trækker i hende.

"Du må også passe på dig selv. Jeg skal passe på dig hvis der skulle komme jægere efter dig, bare du holder telefonen åben."

Hun ser først uforstående på ham, men klapper så på sin frakkelomme. Hun må på en eller anden måde få koblet telefonen op derhjemme, eller i hvert fald få lagt strøm ind, og et øjeblik ser hun på ham med ansigtet på skrå, mens hun overvejer hvordan hun skal få det problem klaret. Det er vel ikke værre end at spørge en muggler om hjælp, men hun vil helst ikke gøre sig unødvendigt til grin.

"Når vi er ved den. Det var en elektriker.. Og han skulle lægge.. Hvad ind i væggen?"

"Du skal have fat i en elektriker ja. Og han skal ligge ledninger ind."

Hun finder en lille blok frem fra tasken og noterer sig ned, mens hun ignorerer det glimt Dean har i øjnene, i hvert fald til hun har skrevet færdig.

"Ja, grin du bare af mig. Bare vent. Du skal nok få igen på et eller andet tidspunkt. Ved du hvad, lad mig hente dig til søndagsmiddag hos familien?"

Hun tænker sig om et øjeblik, for at finde rundt i ugedagene. Dagen før var en tirsdag, så det giver hende god tid til at snakke med familien om at få en muggler på besøg.

"Det tager evigheder. Jeg har ting jeg skal have ordnet her."

"Pjat med dig. Send mig din adresse via telefonen her, og sørg for der er en pejs, så henter jeg dig omkring frokosttid på søndag, lokal tid."

Hun regner lidt på det, og kommer frem til at det er klokken fire om natten hvis han er i Californien, men det gør vel ikke en natteravn som ham noget.

"Det lyder avanceret."

"Ja, måske lidt. Klokken vil være fire om natten hos dig, ca., alt efter hvor i Staterne du opholder dig."

Han ruller med øjnene.

"Og jeg har ikke en gang kysset dig, og så vil du slæbe mig med hjem. Okay, men hvis nogen spørger, tvang du mig."

Han noterer et eller andet ned og rækker hende en papirlap med en adresse på hvad hun så vidt hun kan tyde sig til må være et kasino eller en meget snusket bar og hun trækker på skuldrene.

"Jeg vil sætte pris på hvis du er nogenlunde ædru. Ellers har jeg en eliksir mod det du kan få. Og en der vil give dig energi nok selv om det er midt på natten. Er det en aftale?"

Han nikker, og hun smiler igen til ham inden hun skæver mod en tom passage. Derfra burde hun frit kunne transferere uden nogen lægger mærke til det.

"Det er en aftale. Så længe du har noget der kan klare både fuldskab og søvnmangel."

Hun nikker af ham og sender så et luftkys inden hun går mod gyden uden at se sig tilbage.

* * *

"Summer, mange ting har jeg tilladt i din ungdom af tossestreger, men en muggler? Du skulle aldrig have fået lov til at tage til Amerika. Det er dårlig indflydelse, det har jeg hele tiden sagt."

Hun har respekt nok for Lucius til ikke at rulle med øjnene af ham, i stedet krydser hun armene, som hun sidder i sofaen hjemme hos dem. Det er hendes barndomshjem, og Lucius er den mand hun betragter som sin far, men han har det med at glemme at hun er voksen.

"Det var min egen beslutning tak, og handlede ikke om tilladelse. Jeg er et voksent menneske der tilfældigvis har mødt en muggler, og han har vidst slet ingen smitsomme mugglersygdomme. Jeg tror faktisk du ville bryde dig om ham. Vi slog et spøgelse ihjel sammen."

Lucius ser måbende på hende, og det giver hende en mulighed for at fortsætte.

"Han er god nok. Han arbejder med magiske væsener til daglig, bare ikke lige som vi plejer at gøre det."

Det ser ud til at gøre det en lille smule bedre, den åre der banker i panden ser i hvert fald ud til at få en smule ro på, og Lucius tager en dyb indånding mens hun undrer sig over hvad det næste bliver. Det her er gået overraskende pænt ind til videre.

"Det lyder en smule mere acceptabelt. Men hvorfor i alverden har i slået et spøgelse ihjel? Selv Peeves kan man da leve med."

"Ja, men hende her ville slå mig ihjel, og uden Dean ville det sikkert være lykkes."

Hun tænker bittert for sig selv at det slet ikke ville være sket hvis ikke han havde opdaget at hun er magiker, men under alle omstændigheder gjorde de noget fornuftigt ved at lade hendes sjæl komme til hvile, eller hvor end den kommer hen.

"Så du er på fornavn med en muggler der har reddet dit liv," siger Lucius, og hun nikker af ham, selv om det mere ser ud til han snakker til sig selv end hende lige nu.

"Det kunne vel være værre. Hvis han har reddet dit liv kan han ikke være helt forfærdelig. Okay, du har lov til at invitere ham med på søndag, men han har bare at opføre sig ordentligt. Draco har også en veninde med."

Hun ruller med øjnene af Lucius denne gang, for hun fornemmer antydningen af at hende og Dean er et par.

"Han er bare en ven. Der er ikke mere i det. Du burde vide at jeg," siger hun, men stopper op. Der er ikke rigtig ord for hendes savn, selv her efter flere år, og hun ser ned på sine hænder. Ikke længe efter ligger Lucius' hånd på hendes skulder og hun ser op i hans blå øjne.

"Summer, det er okay. Vi vil have du er glad. Men det er ved at være længe siden at du mistede Severus. Jeg gik ud fra at din nye amerikanske ven var af et mere intimt venskab."

Hun sukker en gang af ham og smiler så. Det ville vel også være et meget godt bud. Hun har ikke hevet nogen med hjem siden Severus, ellers har hun holdt dem for sig selv i sin lejlighed. Der har ikke været nogen der ligefrem har været værd at skrive hjem om, og hvis de havde været det ville folk bare få bryllupsplaner.

"Han er ikke en hvilken som helst muggler. Han genkendte mig som noget andet end ham på få minutter. Dean har et særligt talent. Jeg er sikker på vi kunne lære meget af ham – og da også omvendt."

Lucius klapper hende på hovedet, hvilket lader hende forstå at det er slemt nok at sluge at hun er blevet ven med en muggler, og hun lader emnet ligge. At få lov til at hive ham med til en af Narcissas søndagsmiddage er i sig selv stort nok, og hun rejser sig op fra sofaen, da det virker til snakken er gået i sig selv. Hun tager en bog fra hylden, og ser på Lucius, men hans ansigt er ikke til at tyde, og hun lukker døren efter dig.

"Så du har mødt en muggler? Du kunne godt have kigget forbi mit kontor inden du snakker med Big Daddy dér."

Hun får et mindre chok da Draco står foran hende, og hun smiler så stort inden hun giver ham et knus.

"Men du sag i møde. Jeg ville ikke forstyrre."

"Og du snakker uden om. Jeg kunne høre min far i entreen, så højt har han råbt om din muggler-flirt. Hvad er han for en?"

Draco sætter sig på trappen, og igen ruller hun med øjnene af endnu en Malfoymand.

"Han er ikke en flirt. Han er en gut der reddede mit liv, og han slog så det spøgelse der jagede mig ihjel. Okay?"

"Hvorfor var der et spøgelse efter dig? Kunne du ikke bare pænt bede hende gå?"

"Nej."

"Men de plejer da at være til at snakke med."

"Ikke hende her. Det var ikke en gang personligt. Hun greb ud efter mig. Se her."

Hun hiver op i sit bukseben så han kan se de mærker hun har omkring anklen.

"Men det er jo neglemærker."

"Ja, hun var ikke venligt stemt."

Draco nikker eftertænksomt, og hun smiler så til ham inden hun ruller buksebenet ned igen. Han er den første ud over Dean der har set hvad spøgelset har gjort ved hende. Hun har forsøgt sig med besværgelser og salver det meste af formiddagen, men det vil ikke gå væk, og nu må det vel sidde som evigt minde om en spøgelsesjagt.

"Men det siger ikke noget om din muggler."

"Han er ikke min muggler, han er en muggler, og han er en ven af en art."

"En ven af en art. I min verden plejer det at betyde jeg har svinget vedkommende en tur rundt i mit sengetøj."

Han har rejst sig op og taget hendes hånd, og nu bliver hun fulgt op til sit gamle værelse. Hun ryster på hovedet af ham inden hun skubber døren op med sin frie hånd.

"Nå, men jeg har ikke en gang kysset ham."

"Det er næsten en skam, selv om han er muggler. Du trænger til det."

"Til forskel fra dig lægger jeg ikke alt ned jeg ser."

Hun sukker og sætter sig ned på sin seng. Der er et problem ved at invitere Dean hjem – hans mangel på manerer. Hun kunne vel hente ham dagen før, og tage ham med ud at spise. Så er han udhvilet, men spørgsmålet er om han er til at finde på den adresse han har noteret ned til hende.

"Godt ord igen. Men helt seriøst, hvis han har fanget din opmærksomhed kan han ikke være helt så slem som min far gør ham til. Det er ikke lige så slemt som Emma og ham kommunisten, vel?"

Hun griner af Draco, og mindes sin kusine der gik i skole med dem det sidste år. Hun var åbenbart kærester med en kommunistsøn, hvilket fik hendes far til at sende hende over og blive kultiveret på Hogwarts i stedet for Durmstrang, og hun fniser en smule ved tanken.

"Nej, han er fin nok. Han er lidt primitiv, men hvad havde du forventet af en muggler?"

Det får Draco til at grine, og hun ser op på ham. Det er nu rart at være hjemme i England igen, selv om det er med lidt sære nyheder. Hun rejser sig fra sin seng, hvilket får Draco til at se på hende igen med et lidt spørgende blik.

"Jeg er nødt til at komme hjem. Jeg skal have ringet på en elektriker så jeg kan få fat på Dean."

"En hvad for en?"

Hun sukker en gang, men kommer frem til at det ikke vil kunne betale sig at forklare det, når hun ikke en gang selv forstår andet end at det er en mand der skal lægge et eller andet ind i væggene i hendes lejlighed, der åbenbart gør at man kan bruge mugglerting hos hende.

"Glem det. Vi ses på søndag. Eller til frokost i morgen?"

"Jeg har pause klokken tolv. Vær præcis, jeg skal nå et møde efter frokost."

Hun nikker af ham og giver et kindkys inden hun smutter ud af sit gamle værelse og ned til entreen hvor hun hopper i sine sko.


	8. Diagonalstræde

"Men du er da så ung. Og de sender dig på en farlig opgave. Du må virkelig være god til dit job."

"Ja, jeg kan dø i morgen. Det er farligt at være i FBI. Men jeg gør mit bedste frøken."

Det er ikke hver dag han er heldig når det kommer til damerne, men denne fredag nat ser det ud til han har held med sig. Blondinen foran ham virker til at være reelt interesseret i en tur rundt på lagenet, det siger hendes hånd på hendes lår da i hvert fald noget om, da den rykkede en tak højere op. Et sted bag hende, ved indgangen spotter han en anden kvinde, sorthåret, og det tager ham da også et par sekunder at placere hende, ind til han opdager at hun ser på ham som det første og eneste i rummet. Summer går over mod ham, og uden indbydelse sætter hun sig ved bordet.

"Undskyld mig, jeg har behov for at snakke med min partner."

Blondinen ser først lidt overrasket ud, men nikker så og rejser sig.

"Værelse 1127," siger hun, og blinker til ham inden hun med irriterende vuggende hofter går ud af baren, og han ser på Summer.

"Jeg troede først det var i morgen du ville hente mig. Hvad laver du her?"

"Fordi jeg var usikker på hvordan du ville overleve min familie hvis ikke jeg giver dig et kursus i manerer. Og hvorfor gav hun dig sit værelsesnummer når jeg kaldte mig din partner? Det er ret upassende."

Måden hun siger det på får ham til at grine. Det virker ikke som om hun er det mindste stødt over en anden kvinde er så åben overfor at de kunne være i et forhold, men de har åbenbart hvert deres syn på hvilket partnerskab det drejer sig om.

"Jeg har præsenteret mig som en form for ordensmagt. Hun har højst sandsynligt troet du er en kollega."

Han undertrykker et drenget smil. Hvis ikke det er tilfældet ville han nu heller ikke klage. To kvinder er vel til at overskue, men Summers fornærmede udtryk siger ham at det ikke er noget han overhovedet skal tænke på.

"Er du også tankelæser?"

"Min eks lærte mig en smule. Jeg kan ikke fange ordrette tanker, men sindstilstande kan afsløre en del. Og dine tanker er ikke stuerene."

Han skal til at spørge hvor meget hun har gravet, for det er ikke første gang hun er dukket op som en pjattet fantasi, men det virker mere relevant at vende tilbage til emnet.

"Fint. Det må jeg huske. Du sagde jeg mangler manerer?"

"Ja. Klokken er morgen derhjemme, og du skal på shopping. Jeg kan ikke slæbe dig med mig sådan der. Lucius ville, ja, Merlin ved hvad."

Hun rejser sig op, og han drikker ud inden han rækker armen frem til hende, hvilket hun ser ud til at forvente af ham. Han er ellers i jakkesæt, når det nu var planen at udgive sig for at være FBI, men hendes familie må være nogle slemme snobber hvis det ikke er til at leve med.

"Hvad er der galt med mit jakkesæt?"  
Den lille rynke mellem hendes bryn kender han efterhånden, men det greb hun tager om hans slips er uventet, da hun stiller sig foran ham og ser på ham med et drilsk smil.

"Jeg aner ikke hvad det er for et jakkesæt du har gang i. I mugglere klæder jer sært, og kvaliteten er trist. Kan det passe det er hvad i kalder kunststof?"

"Og her troede jeg lige at du havde lagt nye planer."

Taget i hans slips bliver opgivet, og skiftet ud med et lille klask på kinden, hvilket er lidt skuffende. Selv om hun er en heks ser det da ud til hun udmærket godt ved at hun flirter med ham.

"Nej. Du skal med mig ud og shoppe."

"Åh nej, mener du det."

"Det kan du æde dit slips på."

"Det er et helt udmærket slips."

"Jeg er ligeglad, Dean, følg med ud."

Han sukker af hende, men tager igen hendes arm i sin og går med ud, som om de er et par der har mødt hinanden derinde, og har lagt planer for resten af natten. Hun trækker ham med ud i gaden, og videre ned af en ret øde gyde.

"Hvorfor er det det vi konstant udgiver os for at være et par?"

Hendes overraskede smil smitter, men det er noget han har undret sig over. Når de er efter hinanden ender det i dril der oftest drejer sig om hvorvidt de er et par eller ej, og hvordan de bedst kan drille hinanden ud fra det.

"Vi er to smukke mennesker. Det er let at tro på vi er et par. Bortset fra at du er så.. Hvordan skal jeg sige det? Knapt så raffineret?"

Det er fristende at grine af hende, men han lader være. Hun ser seriøs nok ud i sin påstand, og klokken er efterhånden så mange at han gerne vil i seng – og det skulle meget gerne have været med selskab af en varm kvindekrop, men det blev de ikke til.

"Fint. Det giver dig, hvad? Små 24 timer til at gøre mig til en engelsk gentleman. Held og lykke."

Hun smiler af ham, og rækker ud efter hans hånd, og hun får den da også.

"Det bliver en udfordring. Hold fast, om lidt står vi i London."

Han når ikke at komme med nogen indvendinger inden han kan mærke hvordan det rykker i ham, og efter hvad der føles som et par minutter, men sikkert kun er sekunder stopper de op, og står i en oplyst gade, hvor han støtter sig til muren. Det er vidst hans tur til at være ramt af transportsyge, men han kan ikke rigtig kaste op, og en hånd på hans skulder får ham til at kigge tilbage på Summer.

"Drik det her. Og den her. Den første er mod kvalmen. Alkohol og Spektral Transferens er aldrig et godt miks. Den anden, det er for de timers søvn du ikke for. Velkommen til London. Vi er på Diagonalstræde, og første stop er Twillfit and Tattings."

Han kan gætte sig til at Spektral Transferens er den måde hun har transporteret dem, og mens hun snakker kører han begge de to små flasker frem og rækker dem til hende.

"Det var ikke så slemt, vel?"

"Den første smagte fint. Den anden af billig sprut."

Hun griner af ham og tager hans hånd igen, og det er først nu han bemærker hvor malplacerede de begge to må se ud blandt kvinder og mænd i ting han troede gik af mode i middelalderen, men de ser ikke ud til at bemærke hvor sært det ser ud. Det første der undrer ham er egentlig beklædningen, men efter at være kommet sig over heksehatte ser han igen på Summer.

"Det er ikke sådan en kjole du vil tvinge mig i vel? Der går grænsen."

Hun fnyser af ham, og hans blik vandrer igen rundt i mængden. Det er farvestrålende gevandter, men ingen ser ud til at bemærke hverken ham eller Summer, i hvert fald ikke lige med det første. Men da en mørkhåret ung kvinde der må være på deres alder bemærker dem slipper Summer alligevel hans hånd.

Hun læner sig ind mod ham, og med en meget dæmpet stemme hvisker hun til ham.

"Det der er Pansy Parkinson – nu Notts. Jeg gik i skole med hende. Hun kan ikke vide du er muggler, du kunne være ministerielt ansat. Hvis nogen spørger er det hvad du er, okay? Du arbejder med muggleranliggender. Din accent kan du gemme dig bag."

Det undrer ham at han sådan er nødt til at lyve, men han nikker fraværende. Hans blik er faldet på en forretning med navnet Broomstix, og det er svært ikke at smile. Hvis det der er magikeres mest anvendte måde at transportere sig rundt på, og der endda er forskellige mærker, så er det værd at tage et kig på, og han tager igen Summers arm i sin, hvilket hun ser ud til at opfatte som mere passende.

"Det er fint. Men, hvad er det der?"

Han peger på en kost i vinduet, som for at få bekræftet at det er hvad han tror det er.

"En Prestissimo, den seneste model. Du må ikke spørge mig. Draco til gengæld, han ville kunne fortælle dig hvad du har brug for."

Det er svært at tyde hendes ansigt, men hun virker mere afslappet.

"Dean, vær nu sød. Lad som om det hele er normalt. Ellers giver du mig problemer. Mugglere skal normalt ikke vide noget om os."

"Men siden I er så harmløse, er der en måde jeg kan genkende jer?"

Det ville være rart at vide om der var noget han kunne kende hekse og troldmænd på. Det ville være let at forveksle dem med andre magiske væsener hvis ikke man ved bedre, og Summer har vist sig at være et behageligt bekendtskab. Kvalmen han havde før er der ikke længere det mindste spor af.

"Ikke rigtig. De fleste er ikke særlig gode til at klæde sig korrekt som mugglere. Hvis du ser folk der ligner idioter, som mænd i natkjoler, eller folk i kilt og poncho, så er det nok et meget godt bud at det er en heks eller troldmand."

Han griner en smule af de mentale billeder hun klarer at få frem, for det er ikke svært at se for sig.

"Sig mig, hvordan har du lært at lave sådan nogle eliksirer som du hældte på mig?"  
"Primært på Hogwarts, men den første jeg gav dig var et eksperiment jeg har lavet her i løbet af ugen. Min tidligere kæreste havde et ret godt tag på den slags," siger hun, men det er som om emnet ikke er noget hun har lyst til at tale yderligere om. I hvert fald er det et trist blik der møder ham.

"Han efterlod mig sine noter, bland andet."

Det forklarer en del, hvis det er det emne hun sådan har holdt for sig selv, og han hiver hende ind til sig i et kram, men bliver skubbet væk mens hun hvisler, "ikke her."

Hendes tidligere fyr må have været magiker hvis hun ikke vil ses i tæt omfavnelse med et ukendt ansigt, og han nikker af hende.

"Hvor længe er det siden?"

"Snart tre år.. Den 2. maj '98. Vigtig dato generelt, men det får du på et andet tidspunkt."

Med et godt tag om hans håndled slæber hun ham med videre ned gennem gaden, og selv om hun har bedt ham om at opføre sig som om alt er normalt er det svært ikke at stirre på folk rundt omkring. En mand har lige sendt en ugle af sted, med hvad der ligner et brev om benet, og tre børn sidder og venter på at en stak kort blander sig selv, men Summer fører ham med målrettede skridt videre gennem gaden forbi mange andre butikker med spændende vinduer.

"Pas på dine øjne ikke sætter sig fast når du stirrer sådan."

De stopper op foran en butik, Twillfit and Tattings, der ved første øjenkast ligner alle de andre butikker der ligger ned af gaden, til det går op for ham at det må være en tøjbutik. Mannequinerne i vinduet afslører i hvert fald at det er en butik der sælger den slags tøj det er normalt at gå i her.

"Jeg har sagt du ikke får mig i den slags."

"Ro på. Du får et jakkesæt. Okay?"

Han ryster på hovedet af hende, men vælger at følge med. Han ville alligevel ikke ane hvordan han skulle komme væk, om det så gjaldt hans liv. Det her sted virker ikke normalt. Da de træder ind er der en lille klokke der ringer, men det ser ikke ud til der er nogen i den forreste del af butikken. Det ser umiddelbart antikt ud, og Summer sætter sig med benene over kors i en sofa der passer ind i det der vel skal ligne en engelsk stue, med pyntepuder, nips og alt hvad der hører til, som en frisk buket med eksotiske blomster midt på et stuebord.

"Han ser da lidt malplaceret ud unge dame? Hvor har du fundet ham?"  
"Åh, han er ministerielt ansat ovre i Amerika. Kommet direkte fra arbejde."

Han vender sig om for at se hvem det er Summer snakker med, og først ser det ud som om hun taler til væggen, da han opdager at det er et portræt af en kvinde der ser ud til at være fra 1800-tallet hun sidder og taler med, og han blinker et par gange for at tage sig sammen.

"Han trænger i hvert fald til en justering her. Fru Coburn burde være her snart. Hun retter en kjole til."

"Tak skal du have, Millie."

Summer klapper på pladsen ved siden af ham, og han sætter sig med en mine der må se sjov ud, for hun fniser i hvert fald af ham.

"Hils pænt på Millie her. Hun er fra et af mine yndlingseventyr da jeg var mindre, om en heks der ikke var bange for at trodse sine forældre og begive sig ud i verden på egen hånd."

"Det lyder som en heks jeg kender."

Hun smiler til ham, og det udtryk der kom over hende før da de snakkede om hendes tidligere fyr er helt væk. Hun virker gladere nu hun er i sit rette element, men hurtigt bliver deres øjenkontakt brudt af en klikken af høje hæle.

"Frøken Black! Det er ved at være længe siden. Hvad er det dog du har på?"

Hun griner af den lille dame der kommer imod dem. Hun må være mindst halvfjerds, myndeslank, og med langt hvidt hår elegant svunget over den ene skulder. Det eneste bemærkelsesværdige ved hende er hendes spadseredragt, der er hvid, og med en stor fjerbesat krave, der ser ud til at have gyldne fjer imellem. Hun er et syn for sig, den lille dame, der ser ud til at gå Summer til lige under næsetippen, men det snyder vel når de begge er i hæle.

"Lad mig finde dig noget andet. Det er en aftenkjole, pigebarn."  
Summer ser ud til at more sig hjerteligt over den lille vimsende dame, der knipser, og det mest besynderlige væsen han længe har set dukker op med det ene og det andet over skuldrene. Han må tage sig sammen for ikke at glo, men mens han har stirret på det lille væsen er Summer forsvundet om bag en rumdeler af en art.

"Men, Coburn, det var slet ikke til mig. Jeg er lige kommet hjem fra Amerika. Der var det nat, og det var meget passende. Det er den unge mand der i jakkesættet der skal have noget passende. Det må ikke være for voldsomt, det skal kunne bruges i mugglersammenhænge. Jeg forestiller mig noget i samme snit, men vi har ikke meget tid. Vi skal kunne hente det i morgen klokken elleve, senest."

Den gråhårede dame, som Summer omtaler ved efternavn noterer sig hendes ord ned på en lille blok, men da hun slipper blokken for at række en anden kjole om til Summer skriver den videre af sig selv.

"Du er heldig. Jeg har et enkelt sæt, men det kommer til at kræve sit. Jeg kan få det justeret. Kom herover knægt."

Han ser forvirret på hende, men hun ser ikke ud til at være til at diskutere med.

"Af med jakken. Sig mig, er du aldrig blevet målt til af en skrædder. Hvem har syet dine skoleklæder der hvor du kommer fra?"

De bliver afbrudt af Summer der træder ud i butikken i hvad der ligner en middelalderlig kjole i en dyb vinrød og hun snurrer rundt. De lange ærmer klæder hende, selv om snittet i sig selv er sært, og fru Coburn nikker af hende.

"Den kan du godt være bekendt at gå rundt i. Betaler i samlet?"

"Det gør vi. Han er min gæst."

Det må være det første nysgerrige blik den lille dame giver ham – indtil da har han virket som et overflødigt væsen i stil med det lille flapørede dyr der har slæbt kjoler ind til prøvning. Han kigger ikke igen, men i stedet på Summer, der sætter en hat på hovedet i samme nuancer. Hun ser så fremmed ud i sit rette element, men på en eller anden måde klæder det hende, det er bare ikke den Summer han har lært at kende.

"Hvad synes i?"

"Jo, hatten er lavet til. Lad mig sætte en påfuglefjer i, det vil stå så flot til dine øjne. Sådan, læg den der. Hvad har du gjort ved dit hår? Lad mig sætte det op i en knold. Du er tidligere professor, du kan ikke blive set sådan unge dame. Hvad ville Severus ikke have sagt hvis han havde set dig sådan?"

"Bland ham udenom, så er du sød."

Summer ser ud til at være koncentreret om at sætte sit hår op, inden hun kigger på ham med et undskyldende smil nu når håret er sat op, og den lille dame placerer hatten på hendes hoved igen, med et par påfuglefjer i hatten. Hun har da om noget ret, lige den fjer får Summers øjne til at stå frem.

"Sådan. Hvad skulle han have lavet? Sagde jeg ikke du skulle lægge jakken?"

Han gør som der bliver sagt og slynger den over samme skærm som før gemte Summer, der nu har sat sig i sofaen igen.

"Bredskuldret. Jo, det skal nok gå. Silkeskjorte gætter jeg på. Hvad er det dog du har på unge mand?"

Han skal til at sige noget, men hun er straks videre i sin utilfredse mumlen.

"I ministeriearbejdere. Det er en skam i er nødt til at klæde jer som Mugglere. Du er ellers en køn ung mand."

Han får et lille klap bagi, og et lille smil fra Summer siger ham at han ikke har klaret at holde en overrasket mine tilbage.

"Hvilken størrelse sko bruger du?"

"11, nogle gange 12."

"Fint, jeg finder dig et par. Bare fordi du skal ligne en Muggler betyder det ikke at du ikke kan gå i noget i en fornuftig kvalitet. Hvordan lyder drageskind? Ungarsk Takhale lyder måske lidt voldsomt, men de holder til det meste, og så er de neutrale i sort."  
"Du skulle ikke også have et par vandrestøvler i den slags skind?"

Hun ser overrasket på ham, men nikker så.

"Jo, det burde være muligt. Godt valg, de er stort set sikret det meste magi. Og man kan smide flere tons på sådan en støvlesnude uden at få ømme tæer."

Han nikker af hende. Hun ser ud til at have målt ham færdig, og det lille væsen kommer tilbage med et par sko der passer udmærket til et jakkesæt, og han træder ud af sine egne. De ligner almindelige lædersko, hvis det da er noget man kan sige når man står her. Det ligner i hvert fald poleret læder, men han kan godt mærke det er noget andet at komme i.

"De passer."

"Selvfølgelig gør de det, knægt. Jakken på. Eller, lad mig finde dig en passende frakke. Jeg har en jeg kan rette til på stedet."

"Nej, det gør ikke noget, vi skal ikke ud så vidt jeg ved."

Hun ser utilfreds ud, men nikker så, og noterer sig noget mere ned.

"Det bliver 190 galleoner, men siden du nu køber så stort ind. 175."

Summer betaler uden at kny, selv om han ikke helt forstår kursen, eller hvilken møntfod det er, og hun vikler igen sin arm ind under hans med et lusket smil.

"Jeg sender nogen ned efter resten i morgen."

"Du kan få det personligt leveret."

"Det ville også være fint. Tak for hjælpen fru Coburn."

"Velbekomme. Det var veltrængt."

De griner begge to indforstået, mens han holder masken. Det er let at føle sig til grin her, og inden længe er de ude på gaden igen.

"Er der mere vi skal her?"

"Det ved jeg ikke. Vi spiser hos mig. Jeg har en mindre herregård ude ved Cambridge. Du vil ikke kigge butikker? Du kan også veksle penge, men det gør ikke noget. Det er en kort tur, og du lever vidst alligevel på farten. En souvenir eller to?"

Han griner lidt af hende og klapper godmodigt hendes hånd. Hun er helt anderledes at se på, gemt væk bag en stor vinrød heksehat med et lille slør foran, men det klæder hende, på en eller anden surrealistisk måde, når han nu er vant til at se hende klædt som enhver anden ung kvinde – næsten da. Der er få på hendes alder der er så glade for spadseredragter, skjorter og stramt opsat knold.

"Tjo. Ham hun omtalte, var det-"

"Ja det var. Jeg ville sætte pris på hvis du ikke bragte ham op. Kom med her."

Hun slæber ham ind i endnu en forretning, og da de kommer ind ligner det umiddelbart en boghandel, men ikke som alle andre boghandler. Summer tager en kurv – her har de åbenbart flettede kurve bemærker han, mens hun hjemmevant går rundt mellem hylderne, og hiver et par bøger ned i sin kurv. Han lader være med at følge hende med blikket da det optager ham hvordan bøgerne svæver rundt og stiller sit selv på plads, og hvordan folk står og læser bøger der svæver i luften. Hvis ikke han kendte Summer ville han tro det var et eller andet filmtrick, men det hele ser ud til at være det mest naturlige i verden. Hun kommer tilbage til ham med en papirspose i hænderne, hvor han gætter på der er bøger i, og som det efterhånden er vane stikker hun armen i hans.

"Så er der lidt læsestof. Traditioner, magiens historie, den slags. Og noget om andre væsener. Jeg er sikker på det kan være brugbart i din branche."

Han smiler lidt af hende. Det er vel ikke umuligt at hun kan vide et og andet om de ting han og hans far støder på, og arm i arm følges han med hende ned af gaden, kun afbrudt af et par stykker der hilser høfligt på hende, og tiltaler hende professor eller ved efternavn.

"Er alle så formelle her?"

"Hvad mener du?"

"Tja, ingen taler til dig ved fornavn. I yderste tilfælde er det ved titel."

"Måske du har ret. Jeg er vokset op i det her. Nogle ting er måske lidt gammeldags. Nå, det kan vi snakke om hjemme hos mig. Er der mere du skal se?"

"Nej, det tror jeg ikke jeg kan holde til. Der foregår alt for meget her."

Hun griner af ham, og finder så sin stav frem fra sine gevandter.

"Fint, så tager vi hjem. Hold fast."


	9. Hun kan godt lide at arbejde uden løn

"Interessant. Så, hvor længe har du været gårdejer?"

Hun griner en smule af ham, som de står der i entreen. Han er åbenbart overrasket over stedet, men det er vel ikke så mystisk.

"En del år. Det startede i '98 da jeg blev færdig med skolen, min mor ville ikke bo her, og det ene med det andet."

Hun kan ikke rigtig tyde hans ansigtsudtryk, og hun hænger så sin seneste hat fra sig, og gør tegn til at tage hans jakke – det ser han til gengæld ikke ud til at have noget imod, og hun hænger den ind i et garderobeskab. Hun lukker øjnene et kort øjeblik. Det har været et par interessante dage med Dean, og det ser ud til det fortsætter sådan. Hun sukker en gang da hun slår øjnene op igen, og ser på ham med et smil.

"Det er vidst ikke helt tid til middag endnu. Kan jeg byde dig på et glas et eller andet, og så kan jeg lære dig systemet i gafler, knive, skeer og glas bagefter?"

"Har du whisky?"

Hun griner denne gang. Hvis der er noget hun har, så er det gode årgange af whisky, noget hun har lært sig af den mand der har opfostret hende, og med en bydende bevægelse beder hun Dean følge med ind i en dagligstue. Der er allerede tændt op i diverse lamper, så lyset behøver hun ikke tænke på, men der er nu også visse fordele ved at have fået en gård med tilhørende husalf, der bedre kan lide hende end hendes mor. Det undrede hende i første omgang, men det er muligvis tonen, og at fysisk afstraffelse nu er afskaffet. Hun finder to glas fra barskabet, og hælder så op til dem begge.

"Is i?"

"Ja tak."

Der popper en skål op med isterninger, og hun hælder med rund hånd op i glassene, mens hun prøver at tyde Deans tænksomme ansigtsudtryk, som han har sat sig i hendes sofa, og stående foran ham rækker hun ham et glas.

"En skilling for dine tanker."

Han ser op på hende og tager en tår, inden han fugter læberne med et fraværende udtryk i øjnene, og hun bemærker at hun har taget fejl af hans øjenfarve. De er næsten lige så grønne som hendes egne, og hun ser væk fra ham, og sætter sig så ved siden af ham med korslagte ben mens hun retter på kjolen.

"Hvorfor ville du væk herfra? Her er rart, du ser ud til at have hvad du har brug for. En ung enlig kvinde tager ikke bare på skumle kroer i USA hvis ikke hun flygter fra noget."

Af alle ting han kunne spørge om, var det da hovedet på sømmet, og hun savner nu sløret fra sin hat. I stedet lader hun bare være med at se på ham, og stirrer i stedet på et punkt i de mørke trævægge.

"Er det virkelig så interessant?"

"Helt ærligt? Ja. Du følte dig på ingen måde hjemme, vidste ikke hvordan du skulle gebærde dig, og kunne være kommet galt af sted hvis det havde været en anden i min branche."

Hun sukker af ham, og slynger isterningerne rundt i sit glas, inden hun tager en stor tår. Hvis der er noget whisky hjælper på, så er det da at få munden på gled, eller at skubbe følelser i baggrunden. Hendes tanker er allerede på langfart, til en begivenhed der nu snart runder en treårsdag, og for de fleste bliver fejret. Voldemorts fald. Hun burde måske også fejre det, se i øjnene at det var en lykkelig dag, for det var det. Men når man har mistet den mand man elskede, når han viste sig at være alt det man håbede han var, så kan det være lige meget hvilke ydre begivenheder det handlede om, og hun er nok endnu ikke kommet sig. Det er tydeligt for de fleste, men hun hader at se i øjnene at det stadig farver hendes hverdag. Han har sat et stort præg på hendes liv, og det vil ikke ændre sig.

"Jeg mistede en, et par år tilbage. 2. maj 1998 hvis vi skal være præcise," siger hun, stadig med blikket ned i glasset. Det lyder så ynkeligt når hun siger det sådan. "Mange mistede nogen den dag, men det var et hårdt slag. Han var den eneste jeg har.. Elsket, sådan, rigtigt," afslutter hun sine ord, og ser nu op på Dean. Han ser så alvorlig ud, men det spejler vel kun hendes egne træk, og hun tvinger et smil frem. Hvis der er en ting hun hader så er det at blive set på som skrøbelig, og hvis hun en anden dag skulle finde på at gå undercover som Muggler må hun vel lære at begå sig. Hendes tanker løber fra hende, og hun klapper ham på kinden inden hun tømmer sit glas, og stiller det på sofabordet, hvor hans tomme glas også er fundet hen.

"Jeg har en fornemmelse af at maden er færdig."

"Summer.."

Hun ser igen på ham med let åbne læber, og undrer sig over om han virkelig vil tvære mere i emnet. De fleste er ellers høflige nok til at lade være.

"Jeg er okay, Dean, vær nu sød."

Han sidder med åben mund et øjeblik som om han vil sige noget, men lukker så munden, og hun ser på ham med et lille nik.

"Du har gravet nok i min historie for i dag, okay?"

"Okay."

"Der er serveret."

Hun går ind i spisestuen, med et grublende udtryk nu hun har ryggen mod ham, og ser så ned på sine hænder. Problemet ved at tale om hvad der skete, er at hun ser alting for sig igen. Historien op til, det halve år, deres sidste nat, og hvordan de ikke fik løst problemerne inden han døde fra hende. Det at hun også blev i tvivl om det virkelig var hende, eller de grønne øjne hun besidder gør det kun mere smertefuldt at tænke på. Hun bliver hevet ud af sine tanker af en hånd på skulderen, og vender sig så om mod Dean med en smågnaven rynke mellem brynene.

"Har jeg ikke sagt at," starter hun, men det blik der møder hende får hende til at klappe i. Der er en smerte der er til at genkende i blikket, og et øjeblik er det som om hendes hjerte stopper et øjeblik for at bløde over det udtryk, og så hopper tilbage i en ny rytme, lidt ved siden af hvor det har været, men det må være indbildning. Hans blik siger hende nok. Hun er ikke den eneste af dem der har mistet en tæt på, og hun nikker af ham. Han siger ikke mere, og slipper så hendes skulder. Det lettede ikke ligefrem stemningen, men der er noget der er ændret, og hun kan ikke sætte fingeren på hvad det er. I stedet leder hun ham til bordet, hvor der for en gangs skyld er dækket op til to, og hun viser ham til bordenden, hvor hun kan sidde ved siden af og guide ham igennem det forskellige bestik.

Blikket vandrer over dagens menu, der ser ud til at være blevet pyntet på. Hun burde have meddelt sin husalf at hun fik gæster, men det lille kræ har selv klaret at sætte noget sammen, vel påvirket af en fremmed mandlig stemme der kun burde betyde en ting – at hun er ude og date igen. Ikke at det er tilfældet, men maden ser ud derefter, og et lille klynk af grin slipper ud mellem hendes læber, inden hun ser på Dean.

"Min husalf er vidst gået mere amok end hvad jeg regnede med. Det ligner åbenbart en date at jeg har dig med hjem. Menuen står på en suppe jeg ikke helt kan placere, men jeg tror det er kylling, og nogle grøntsager, der er fasan, ovnbagte grøntsager, en salat, og jeg tror der vil være en dessert, men jeg kan ikke sige dig hvad. Det ville ikke undre mig." Hun afbryder sig selv, og griber om hans håndled.

"Har jeg glemt bordbønnen?"

"Nej, Dean. Du har taget den forkerte ske."

Han griner for sig selv, men ser ærlig talt forvirret ud, og rækker så ud efter endnu en ske.

"Tampen brænder. Ja, sådan," og med det har han fundet suppeskeen.

"Hvad er en husalf?"

Hun er selv ved at tabe sin ske af spørgsmålet, der for hende er så åbenlyst at det er svært ikke at grine af ham, men hun ved hvordan hun selv havde det da de var ude og kigge på en telefon til hende – som hun må finde på en eller anden måde at koble til herhjemme, for der er ikke elektricitet lagt ind.

"Det er.. Øhm, en tjener der ikke skal betales?"

Han ser endnu mere forundret ud, og efter en mundfuld suppe smiler hun af ham og tørrer sig om munden.

"Og det klager de ikke over?"

Det er et underligt spørgsmål hun mindes dukkede op en gang i hendes skoletid, men hun kan ikke helt placere hvor hun har hørt det, og hun trækker på skuldrene.

"De klager ikke. En mand min plejefar kendte satte en gang sin fri, og jeg har hørt at hun derefter drak, men det er bare et rygte. De har det bedst i ejerskab."

Endnu en gang er hans forvirrede udtryk til at le af, og hun bider sig i læben for at holde sig tilbage fra at grine.

"Det er jo slaveri."

"Men de har det fint Dean, de vil gerne. Min husalf er glad og tilfreds. Du kan gå ud og hilse på hende i køkkenet, men jeg tror bare du forskrækker hende. Det tog mig længe at vinde hendes tillid efter min mor boede her."

Han rejser sig op, og hun er næsten målløs over hvordan god skik ved bordet åbenbart er en by i Rusland for ham, og rejser sig så også op.

"Det bliver et kaos at have dig med i morgen, Dean, vi burde afslutte det her."

"Jeg vil møde din slave, okay? Den slags er umenneskeligt. Hvor er køkkenet?"

Hun ser på ham og ved ikke hvad hun skal tro. De kom lige så godt ud af det med hinanden, og nu virker han som han gjorde første gang de mødte hinanden. Hun ser en smule såret væk, og lader være med at møde hans blik.

"Følg med mig. Hun hedder Lizzy."

Hun følger ham endnu en gang ud i gangen, og banker så på en dør, inden hun træder ind, hvor hendes husalf sidder ved den åbne brændeovn og ser noget forskrækket ud.

"Frøken, er der noget de mangler? Har Lizzy gjort noget forkert?"

Hun ryster på hovedet, og peger på Dean uden at ville møde hans blik.

"Min.. Bekendte, ville gerne se under hvilke forhold du arbejder, tror jeg."

Hendes eget blik begynder at vandre rundt i køkkenet der er mere velholdt end hun husker det, og hun læner sig op af en køkkendisk, og ser ned på sine bare tæer.

"Er det her du arbejder?"

"Ja, Hr, frøken Black er en god herre, Hr, men hendes mor satte mig også godt på plads. Jeg er en god husalf."

Det er for Summer til at se at Lizzy har trukket sig væk fra ham, og er faretruende tæt på pejsen.

"Dean, du skræmmer hende, lad Lizzy være, hun er en god alf, hør på hende."

Hun har lagt hånden på hans underarm, og nu mødes deres blik igen, men han er ikke til at tyde.

"Frøkenen har ret, Hr."

"Din mor lyder ikke som et rart menneske."

Denne gang kan hun ikke lade være at grine, med en kold latter hun nok har adopteret lige netop fra hende, og hun giver Deans arm et klem inden hun slipper den, og han træder tilbage, hvilket ser ud til at få Lizzy til at slappe mere af, for hun nusser om sine ører, noget Summer har lært er et godt træk.

"Det er hun heller ikke. Det ville Lizzy her ikke sige. Regler om ejerskab og den slags, men min mor er ikke rar. Jeg prøver mit bedste som ejer, og jeg tror det går. Lizzy har snart fået lært mig et og andet i et køkken, er det ikke rigtigt?"

"Frøkenen har et særligt talent for kage, Hr Dean, hvis Lizzy må kalde Dem det. Hun er en anderledes Herre i huset end den ældre frøken Black."

Summer griner hjerteligt af det lille væsen, og ser så på Dean.

"Er det virkelig så slemt? Hun er glad her, se på hende. Det er dig hun blev bange for. Hun gør heller ikke en flue fortræd hvis det er det, med mindre det er hendes husholdning der er i fare – hvis hun da holder af dem."

Han ser ud til at overveje hendes ord, og efter et dybt suk kommer der et nik.

"Det er jeg ked af Lizzy. Jeg gik ikke ud fra at noget væsen ville ønske at være ejet."

"Lizzy er glad hos frøken Black, Hr."

"Det kan jeg se. Din suppe er god. Jeg kan godt forstå at den unge dame sætter pris på at have dig her. Tak for at jeg fik lov til at besøge dig."

Hvis en husalf kan rødme, så må det være hvad der skete der. Lizzys ansigt er ikke til at se for hendes store ører, og hendes ellers grålige kulør er lettere pink i både ansigt og ører, mens hun med store øjne kigger ud bag de enorme ører.

"Mange tak Hr Dean. Lizzy er glad for Hr Deans besøg."

Summer modtager et smil fra Deans side, og skubber ham så ud af køkkenet, mens hun forsøger at mime _han er glad for tærte_ til Lizzy, der ser ud som om hun har forstået beskeden, og blinker til Summer, inden hun lukker køkkendøren og ser på Dean.

"Du skræmte næsten livet af hende. Helt ærligt, efter min mor sidder hendes nerver stadig på stilke din trold altså."

Han griner af hende, og læner sig op af døren sammen med hende, og klapper så Summers skulder.

"Hun er noget af et væsen. Og hun lyder som om hun er glad for dig," og så ændres blikket ellers fra humoristisk til et knapt så muntert udtryk.

"Må man spørge ind til din mor?"

"Ih, ja, du må også gerne møde hende, men hun er ikke så glad for din slags. Hvis utilgivelige forbandelser var lovlige ville du komme gennem alle tre som en velkomsthilsen. Helena er tidligere dødsgardist og var tilhænger af Du-Ved-Hvem."

"Jeg ved hvem hvem?"

Hun ruller med øjnene og ser på ham, overrasket over hvor meget mugglere må gå glip af når det kommer til vigtig historie, men besinder sig så.

"Han må have været sidste århundredes stærkeste mørketroldmand. Undskyld, men jeg kan ikke sige hans navn. Nogen kan, men det er dem der vandt over ham. Jeg var også på den side, mentalt, men ting sker. Han døde samme dag som ham jeg nævnte før. Mange døde. Det var en krig, en vigtig hændelse, lige til historiebøgerne. Kan du ikke huske alt det kaos der var lige deromkring? Det kan da ikke kun have været i Storbritannien?"

"Summer, jeg beklager, men der er altid overnaturligt kaos i min branche, og det her er første gang jeg er uden for mit kontinent. Det kan godt være der er sket noget her, men jeg har muligvis været optaget af et eller andet, og ikke vidst hvad det betød alligevel."

Hun nikker af ham, og skæver til hendes skulder hvor hans hånd stadig ligger, og kommer i tanke om hvad de var i gang med.

"Jeg tror Lizzys suppe er blevet kold, men hovedretten er der stadig," siger hun og ser på ham, inden hun skubber sig ud fra sin tilbagelænede stilling op af døren, og smiler.

"I stedet for alle de her regler, som du næppe kan huske i morgen – du starter oftest udefra, og bevæger dig ind i bestikket. Og ellers kan du kigge på mig. Er det overskueligt?"

"Det er enormt lettende. Det er ikke din mor jeg skal til middag hos, vel?"

Som de går mod bordet igen griner hun lidt af ham, og det ser ud til at smitte af. I hvert fald smiler han da de sætter sig ved bordet igen.

"Nej, det er den familie jeg er vokset op hos. Jeg tror Helena ville have smidt mig ud hvis det havde været en mulighed – ikke tag det forkert!" Hun bliver overrasket over hvordan han ser på hende, som om det er det værste han har hørt, og hun lægger igen en hånd på hans underarm. "Dem vi spiser hos er de to der har opfostret mig, og deres søn der er som en bror for mig. Jeg kunne ikke have ønsket mig bedre forældre end de to, og min mor, det er kun kød og blod. Okay?"

"Det lyder så.. Har i virkelig intet forhold til hinanden? Og hvad med din far?"

"Vi kunne lige så godt være kollegaer. Dean, jeg bryder mig ikke om hende, og hun tolererer mig. Da jeg var yngre, omkring de 10 til 15 år holdt hun af at vise mig frem, men efter jeg sådan har været i et tæt forhold til en halvblodsmagiker har vi ikke været på talefod. Det passer mig fint. Og min far, det har hun aldrig fortalt mig, men kender jeg hende ret kan det være hvem som helst."

"Men, ønsker du slet ikke et bedre forhold til hende? Det er dit kød od blod? Og hvad med ham?"

Som middagen skrider frem får hun ikke spist meget, men han sidder og får tømt sin tallerken mens hun besvarer hans spørgsmål, og lige pludselig er hendes tallerken væk, og erstattet af en desserttallerken med hvad der ligner en æbletærte krydret med kanel, der ser ud til at stoppe bygen af spørgsmål fra Dean, og får ham til at koncentrere sig mere om maden, og desserten er hurtigt overstået. Hun sidder og nipper til sin tilhørende kop te da han ser op på hende.

"Har jeg noget i ansigtet?"

Det må være tilfældet, for han læner sig tættere ind på hende, men stopper så.

"Okay, hvad er du ude på?"

"Har du virkelig været alene i næsten tre år?"

"Jeg havde ikke tid til så meget, og der kom ting i vejen. Jeg går ud fra det er elskere eller kærester du hentyder til."

"Ja, har der været nogen af dem?"

"Nej, der er ting og sager der gør mig lettere uinteressant, og det er ikke bare det at jeg gik klædt i sort de første to år. Jeg holder af det her, alene, hvor jeg kan gå og tude for mig selv mens jeg fodrer høns."

Sarkasmen drypper fra den sidste del af hendes ord, og får åbenbart Dean til at smile.

"Så du savner en fyr nu eller hvordan? Er du tilfreds?"

"Jeg klarer mig. Merlin, hvorfor er jeg pludselig så interessant?"

"Fordi. Du har vel også ting du vil. Du er ikke en gang 21, og du lyder som om du er klar til at pakke dig sammen som en anden pensionist."

"Hvis det var tilfældet, ville jeg så rende på dig i en snusket kro?"

"Hvad var egentlig meningen med det? Du må flygte fra et eller andet."

"Opvasken. Lizzy var travlt optaget af dyrene den dag."

"Ha ha, meget sjovt. Nej, seriøst."

Hun sukker af ham og slynger sin te lidt rundt i koppen, og grumset i bunden får hende til at tænke på de spådomstimer hun har haft, og hun ser så på Dean.

"Du prikker meget til mit kærlighedsliv i dag. Hvis du vil med ind i dobbeltsengen siger du til. Jeg har gæsteværelse, men jeg fornemmer at der er en skjult mening bag at du sådan prikker til mit privatliv."

Hvor forvirret han end virkede over hendes ord i første omgang ser det ud til at de trænger ind, og hun smiler af ham, og rejser sig fra bordet, der igen ryddes af uden at hun gør noget for det, og denne her gang er det ikke en gang noget Dean ser ud til at bemærke.

"Var det et seksuelt tilbud?"

"Det kan du tro."

Igen griner hun, mere af ham end med ham, og tager så hans hånd op til sin mund, og langsomt lader hun hans tommelfinger glide ind mellem hendes læber mens hun suger en smule til, og så ud igen, og det gjorde åbenbart den store forskel, for med det er afstanden mellem det brudt, og hun bliver mødt af et sultent, men samtidig blidt kys.

"Hvor er dit soveværelse?"

"Gangen, tredje dør til højre."

Hun hviner af ham da han slynger hende over skulderen, men det bliver hurtigt erstattet med latter over hendes ynkelige situation over hans skulder, og lige så hurtigt som hun er kommet over skulderen bliver hun smidt på sin seng, og da hun genvinder retningsfornemmelse er døren allerede lukket, og han har sat sig ned ved siden af hende.

"Er du sikker på det her?"

"Skulle jeg ikke være det? Du er sød, køn, og så har du ru hænder;" det sidste er sagt med et smil om læben, og hun tager fat i kjolekanten, og krænger den af sig, så hun kun sidder i trusser og sin underkjole. Det dæmpede lys er hende lige nu en lettelse, for sidst hun var sammen med en mand er vel en ca. tre år siden, og hun er ikke helt så sikker på sin krop som hun har været, men han ser betaget ud, og de selv samme ru hænder er erfarent på vej op under den tynde underkjole, og hun kommer med et lille tilfredst klynk da han stryger fingrene over hendes mave.

"Du er smuk."

Med lukkede øjne smiler hun af hans ord, og sætter sig så op. Hun krænger skjorten af ham, får blusen over hans hoved, og ser så på ham med omtrent samme udtryk som han havde lige før, hvis hun skulle gætte på hvilket blik hun har. Hans fysiske form overrasker hende i første omgang, for indtil nu har hun som sådan ikke lagt noget seksuelt i de gange de har stået tæt, men nu hvor hun lader fingrene glide over hans brystkasse er det noget andet. Hun hiver natkjolen over hovedet, og går så i en kamp mod hans bæltespænde, en kamp han hjælper hende med, mens han kysser hende blidt.

"Så utålmodig. Læg dig ned."

Hun gør som han siger, og han klæder sig af foran hende, et syn hun nyder, lige så meget fordi det er så længe siden at hun på den måde har betragtet en mand, og fordi det på en eller anden måde sætter hende fri. Hun havde forventet at det ville gå galt, at hun på en eller anden måde ville falde fra hinanden, men her med en der har truet hende på livet er hun overraskende nok tryg ved hvad der foregår. Han læner sig ned mod hende og kysser hende igen, mens hans fingre er omkring hendes trussekant, og hun skubber sine hofter op som tegn på at han gerne må tage dem af hende, og det går ikke langsomt inden hun mærker det tynde stof ned over hendes lår, knæ og lægge. Nøgenheden virker et eller andet sted overvældende, og hun sætter sig op og lægger armene om ham, og endnu en gang bliver hun kysset, blidt og kærligt.


	10. Familiemiddag

Lyset fra vinduet får hende til at misse med øjnene. Hun må have sovet længere end hun plejer, og hun gnubber sine øjne. Det er der hun opdager den ekstra vægt omkring sin talje, og bliver opmærksom på at det er Deans arm hun har omkring sig. Det bliver til et lille smil, mens hun overvejer om hun burde snige sig ud af sin seng, eller tillade sig at nyde at der ligger en og holder om hende. Severus var aldrig meget for at ligge og putte. Det passede hende også fint at det ikke varede hele natten, for det bliver hurtigt varmt at ligge tæt under dynen, og som nu ligger de også kun halvt dækket af den. Hun lader sine fingre glide ned over hans underarm, og fletter dem så ind imellem hans. Han må være vågen, for hendes fingre får et lille klem, og det får hende til at vende rundt, hvor hun bliver mødt af et smil.

"Godmorgen smukke."

"Godmorgen. Jeg troede du sov."

"Det gjorde jeg også. Men så kom din hånd snigende."

Hun smiler af ham, og lægger sig med fronten mod ham, og ser på den nøgne mand ved sin side. Han virker umiddelbart ung, men i forhold til den eneste anden hun sådan på den måde har betragtet er han det vel også. Det er bare ret fremmed for hende. Hun lægger en hånd på hans bryst og kysser ham blidt.

"Tak, for i går."

Hun modtager et smil, og bliver trukket ind til ham, hvor hun hviler hovedet mod hans bryst for en stund. Der er trygt der i hans favn, og hun ligger godt, selv om hendes tanker forråder hende og fortæller hende at han næppe bliver hængende. Han har sit at tage sig til, og endnu har han ikke set hvorfor folk nærmest ikke vil røre hende med en ildtang. Hun vikler sig ud om hans greb i hende, med et sidste kys på hans pande.

"Vi er enige om at det her ikke ændrer noget, vel? Jeg vil gerne have lov til at betragte dig som en ven."

Han sætter sig op i sengen, mens hun rejser sig helt, og går mod sin badeværelsesdør, og hun vender sig så mod ham, med et lille smil spillende i mundvigen. Han ser kær ud som han sidder der i skrædderstilling midt i hendes seng, med kun dynen om sin underkrop. "Det lyder fornuftigt. Jeg er ikke, jeg egner mig ikke til noget fast. Rejser meget. Men lidt pauser her en gang i mellem ville jeg ikke klage over. Helt platonisk selvfølgelig. Og kun hvis du vil hente mig. Jeg er ikke meget for at flyve."

Hun smiler af ham som svar, og vender ryggen til ham.

"Så længe du kan give mig din adresse, så skal jeg nok finde dig, og føl dig nu hjemme. Der er sikkert morgenmad snart, hvis ikke allerede" og med det åbnede hun døren til sit badeværelse for at få sig et bad i sine egne tanker, om hvad det lige er hun foretager sig med den her muggler, der ikke er forskrækket over hvad det egentlig er hun er.

* * *

"Dean, gider du hjælpe mig? Jeg tror jeg sidder fast i min kjole."

Hele det her søndagsmiddag må fylde mere i hendes hoved end hun havde regnet med. Det er ikke så tit at hun sådan kommer galt i en kjole, men den må have snoet sig fordi hun ikke har været opmærksom. Hun kan se at noget skygger for lyset og mærker et ryk i det tynde stof.

"Forsigtig! Okay, stille og roligt, vrik den omkring mig, så er du en sveske."

"Det lyder ikke umiddelbart som en kompliment. Er jeres familiemiddage altid så formelle?"

Hun kan nu mærke at det går rigtigt for sig med kjolen, og Deans ansigt dukker op foran hende efter hun er kommet i kjolen, der nu sidder som den skal.

"Nah, ikke altid, men Draco, min bror, eller ven, eller hvad du vil kalde ham, har åbenbart en veninde med. Og jeg har dig, og, tja, det ene med det andet. Hans mor er altid glad for en mulighed til at gøre lidt ekstra ud af det hele. Det plejede jeg også at være. Tak."

Hun går mod sit spejl, og retter kjolen lidt til, så den sidder som den skal. Det sarte dybgrønne stof falder omkring hende, og snittet gør sit for hendes barm, der bliver løftet mere op end hun finder nødvendigt af de tynde skulderstropper. Håret lader hun hænge løst, andet virker unødvendigt, og hun skæver til Dean i spejlet.

"Det lyder interessant. Så jeg er altså din date."

"Det tror jeg de opfatter dig som. Jeg har allerede fået skæld ud over at mænge mig med en muggler, så jeg forventer at du opfører dig eksemplarisk," får hun sagt mens hun lægger et par strøg af en rød læbestift, og får derefter en smule mascara på, inden hun vender sig mod ham, der ser ud til pludselig at være blevet optaget af sit hår.

"Jeg og eksemplarisk går ikke ligefrem hånd i hånd."

"Nej, det har jeg bemærket. Om ikke andet ville jeg tro at dig og Draco vil bryde jer om hinanden når han er kommet sig over at du er muggler. Er du klar?"

"Så klar som jeg kan blive. "

Hun nikker af ham, og tager så en sin stav fra makeupbordet, inden hun fletter sine fingre ind i hans.

"Vil du holde min stav mens vi er der? Så behøver jeg ikke en taske. Du er i forvejen så glad for at have den på dig."

Han griner af hende og nikker, hvilket får hende til at smile af ham, og hun svinger staven med et nonverbalt _Spektral Transferrens_, og med det er de ved stien op til Malfoy-palæet.

"Hvorfor har du ikke ført os til hoveddøren?"

"Fordi, øh, gammel vane tror jeg. Det er umiddelbart det mest høflige at lade sig blive set på en hvis afstand."

"Selv om det er familie."

"Ja, jeg transferrer kun ind i mit eget hjem. Vi er altså et folk der opfører sig ordentligt, og har sine indterne regler."

"Og hele din familie her er magikere?"

"Det er korrekt. Den slags løber oftest i blodet. Der er også mugglerfødte der nogle gange er i stand til at udføre magi, men i de ældre slægter er det næsten en selvfølge at ens børn kan magi. Også hvis vi vælger at gifte os med en muggler."

"Kan du ikke lade være med at kalde os mugglere, det virker så nedsættende."

Hun griner af ham, og bemærker at hun endnu ikke har sluppet grebet i hans hånd mens de er nået til hoveddøren, hvor hun kan høre Lucius' hunde på den anden side, og hun banker på. Døren bliver hurtigt åbnet, og hun smiler stort da det er Draco, og hiver ham ind til sig i et knus.

"Der var du! Er din dame her? Det her er Dean, min amerikanske ven."

De to giver hånd til hinanden da hun har sluppet sit tag i Draco, og hun ser sig rundt i entreen. Det er kun et par uger siden hun har været der, og det er lige så meget hendes hjem for hende som gården, selv om det nu er der hun bruger det meste af sin tid.

"Hun er ikke min dame, som sådan, og jeg er næsten sikker på at du kender hende bedre end jeg gør. Hun var nysgerrig efter at høre om din tur. Det er også uhøfligt af dig ikke at sige hej til din yndlingskusine, når nu du har været i livsfare."

"Er det _Emma?_"

"Den selv samme," kommer det fra en pigestemme i døren, og de to piger er hurtigt i armene på hinanden.

"Ems, hvorfor er du med som Dracos påhæng, du ved du er velkommen."

En rømmen fra Dean får hende revet ud af den helt store genforening med et blik på Emma der siger at hun kræver en forklaring.

"Det her er min ven Dean, han reddede mig fra et aggressivt spøgelse."

"Du var lige så medvirkende til det selv. Hej, Dean. Summer har ikke sagt at hun har så yndig en kusine."

Blikket vandrer til Draco, der ser beklemt ud, og hun undrer sig over hvad der er gået for sig mens hun har været væk, og hun puffer blidt til ham med skulderen, mens Emma og Dean ser ud til at være faldet i hak.

"Så, du plejer ikke at tage nogen med hjem. Og slet ikke min kusine."

"Hun er færdig med Christian."

"Åh. Hvorfor ved jeg ikke det?"

"Fordi du er en sløv padde der ikke læser dine aviser."

Hun griner af ham og giver hans skulder et knus.

"Du er så sød når du vil skifte emne."

"Hm, hvad er der med dig og ham Dean? Jeg bemærkede jer i vinduet da i dukkede op. Flettede fingre, Summer? Er du ved at bløde lidt op? Og ved han at du.. Du ved?"

Hun griner en smule af bygen af spørgsmål, og følger med Draco ind igennem hall 'en, et par meter efter Emma og Dean der lyder som om de morer sig.

"Han er en ven, ikke mere, og der er ikke noget at bygge på. Det lyder for mig som om han er en nomade af en art, der rejser rundt og udrydder ting som det spøgelse der. Og nej, det er en detalje jeg ikke har nævnt, men nu får han da snart syn for sagen."

"Pansy siger hun så jer igår. Betyder det at han har tilbragt natten hos dig?"

"Det betyder at han har gjort sig bekendt med mit gæsteværelse, lad være med at grave i det. Han gik klædt som en muggler, og jeg synes han var nødt til at få en lille introduktion til hvordan tingene hænger sammen her."

"Hvis det er hele historien.. Jeg troede lige det var interessant."

* * *

En kvinde der umiddelbart ligner den fyr på deres alder Summer har præsenteret for ham kommer ned af en trappe, og han får straks øje på den lille fyr hun holder i hånden, der ikke ligner hende. Umiddelbart ligner han mere Summer, med en svag antydning af en ørnenæse, men mere kan han ikke sige. Øjnene ligner i hvert fald hendes.

"Det er uhøfligt at glo, unge mand. Jeg tager det, at du er Dean Winchester?"

"Beklager frue, det var ikke min mening. Du må være.. Hende Summer har kaldt mor, men ikke givet mig et navn på."

Kvinden kommer ned fra trappen og rækker sin frie hånd til ham, som en tilladelse til at kysse den, og han studser lidt over de gammeldags manerer det virker til at magikere håndhæver, men gør som hun byder.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Jeg kan se du har fået øje på Lucius her."

De fremmede navne virker langt mere eksotiske end han sådan havde forventet. Det eneste der lyder som noget man kan have hørt før er Emma, men hun er selv præget af en eksotisk accent han ikke kan placere, men det gør ordene let syngende, på en behagelig måde.

"Ja. Er han.. Er han beslægtet med Summer?"

"Så hun har ikke sagt noget. Nå, det er vel ikke så overraskende. Det er hendes søn, han er næsten lige blevet to."

Han sætter sig på hug foran den lille fyr, der nu knuger sig til sin bedstemors ben, men samtidig betragter Dean med en større nysgerrighed end han vel selv kan præstere, og han rækker sin hånd frem til den lille fyr.

"Hej. Jeg hedder Dean. Jeg er en af din mors venner."

"Hej Dean."

Han bliver mødt med et stort smil nu, og bliver siddende lidt på hug, men det ser ikke ud til at den lille fyr gør tegn til at slippe sin bedstemors ben, og han rejser sig op igen, til synet af en langhåret mand der må være den midaldrende kvindes mand, for der er et kærligt blik mellem dem, og i mellemtiden ser han til den yngre blondine ved hans side, der hilser på manden med hestehalen, på samme måde som hans kone hilste på Dean, og han ved ikke rigtig hvor han skal gøre af sig selv. Lige nu havde det været rart med en dobbelt whisky. De må alle sammen være magikere, og uden Summer føler han sig mere eller mindre fortabt i flokken. Den langhårede mand kommer ham i møde, og giver ham hånden, med et fast klem, og han prøver at smile til ham, men han virker umiddelbart kold som sten.

"Lucius Malfoy. Du må være Hr. Winchester."

"Hun har opkaldt sin søn efter dig?"

"Jeg går ud fra at Summer er _hun_, og det er korrekt, kom med mig, vi tre mænd tager en drink mens vi venter. Draco?"

Han bliver gennet ind i hvad der ligner en krydsning af et bibliotek og et kontor, og skimmer nysgerrigt bogryggene. Der må være masser her man kunne lære en hel del af, og fulgt af den yngre fyr Summer før blev så begejstret over at se bliver der hældt tre glas op, ud af det blå. Det er ikke noget han nogensinde forestiller sig at han vænner sig til, men han klager ikke da det ene glas kommer ham svævende i møde, og han nipper til det.

"Hvor kender i så hinanden fra?"

"Vi mødtes på en kro, ret tilfældigt. Jeg bemærkede at hun ikke viste bartenderen ID, men alligevel fik serveret, og det virkede lusket."

"ID?"

"Identifikation. Små kort man bærer i tilfælde af at der skulle ske noget, eller at man skal vise sin alder."

"Hm, det lyder jo umiddelbart fornuftigt. Hvorfor blev det ikke bare til et tilfældigt møde?"

"Jeg jager normalt overnaturlige væsner. Jeg ville sikre mig at hun ikke var en af dem, tror jeg. Det er hun, i alle sammen, på en måde, men i er anderledes end hvad jeg er vant til. De andre handler mere på instinkt tror jeg."

"Far, behøver han igennem det helt store forhør? Han er her jo helt sikkert, fordi Summer vel må holde af ham."

"Så hun skylder dig ikke noget? Jeg hører at du reddede hendes liv? Forventer du noget til gengæld?"

Spørgsmålenes beregnende natur virker overraskende. Han har helt ærligt aldrig på den måde mødt svigerfamilien før, og havde Lucius her været amerikaner, så havde det nok været geværsamlingen han havde fået vist frem sammen med den her byge af spørgsmål.

"Overhovedet ikke! Hun skylder mig ikke noget som helst."

"Hvorfor har du som muggler viden omkring væsner hvis eksistens du burde påstå ikke eksisterer?"

"Det løber i familien, nogenlunde som jer og magi. Jeg kan ikke stikke af fra det. Min far er jæger, jeg går ud fra han har lært det af sin familie, og der er andre som os derude."

"Hvad er ideen i at jage væsener, og er vi magikere på den liste?"

"Ideen er at redde menneskeliv. Og umiddelbart ja, men i virker fredelige nok."

"Hm, og hvordan betragter du din relation til Summer?"

Af alle spørgsmål er det måske det der burde være lettest at svare på. I starten var hun ikke mere end noget han ville have jaget, udviklede sig til noget der kunne tolereres, men holdes under opsyn, til at være aktivt deltagende i en jagt han ikke havde klaret uden hende, og nu har han tilbragt natten i hendes seng.

Han ser op på den langhårede mand, der for første gang ser ud til at have bare antydningen af et smil om læberne.

"Det anede mig."

"Undskyld, Sir?"

"Din betænkningstid siger rigeligt, knægt. Du har hilst på hendes søn."

"Og han virker som en sød lille fyr, om end lidt genert, men er alle på den størrelse ikke det? Summer er en veninde."

"Det er rigtigt nok far, hun udtrykker det heller ikke som om der er mere mellem dem. Hun har forklaret at Dean her rejser meget rundt med jobbet, og hun leder som sådan heller ikke efter noget. Jeg tror ikke du behøver grave mere i det."

"Hun begynder at minde om sin mor. Korte bekendtskaber, isolering, og så Luc der bliver sat af her."

"Nu er du bare hård ved hende."

"Det er fint i taler om mig, men jeg synes hun skal have lov til at forsvare sig, inden i kommer med den slags beskyldninger. Jeg kan oplyse om at hendes husalf sætter stor pris på hende, til forskel fra denne Helena der er hendes biologiske mor, og Summer lærer at lave mad."

Denne gang smiler Draco til ham, som om han lige har lagt låg på en sag der længe har været diskuteret, og han kan ikke lade være med at undre sig over hvor meget der mon bliver sladret i det her magiker-samfund.

"Se, hun kan sagtens. Hvis hun vil lære at lave mad kan hun da ikke være helt så uheldigt et tilfælde som vi går og tror."

"I har sikkert ret. Men på min tid ville en ung kvinde der bliver gravid udenfor ægteskab ikke have det så let. Se bare på Helena. Nå, det må være en fordel at have et godt navn, og Severus, det handler vel om ydre omstændigheder."

"Hvis det er det vi kalder dødsfald," kommer det fra Draco, og det lyder som om det lukker samtalen.

"Fint. Hvis I vil have mig undskyldt."

Den langhårede mand går ud af sit kontor, hvilket efterlader Dean med Draco, og han stiller sit glas fra sig på skrivebordet. Det er alligevel allerede tomt.

"En genopfyldning? Han er slem, men han vil Summer det bedste."

"Jo tak. Til begge dele."

Igen bliver hans glas fyldt op uden at nogen af dem holder i flakonen, men denne gang overrasker det ham knapt så meget.

"Hun havde ikke fortalt mig om sin søn."

"Nej, det overrasker mig ikke. Han tilbringer meget tid her. Det har været hårdt for hende. Hun har fortalt om sin drengs far?"

"Ja, det går jeg ud fra. En der døde for snart tre år siden, under en krig I har haft gang i."  
"Så må hun alligevel sætte pris på dig. Det er ikke længe I har kendt hinanden. Nå, men til forskel fra min far har jeg set at I er tættere på hinanden end bare venner, og det var da også på tide hun begyndte at åbne lidt op."

"Tja, tre år er vel længe at gå og være i sorg, men hun har vel haft sit at tænke på. I er vokset op sammen?"

"Ja, det er vidst her familien Black sætter børn af når de ikke kan overskue det. Jeg driller bare, Dean, hvis jeg må kalde dig det?"

"Du kan også kalde mig Lars Ulrich, men Dean giver mere mening."

"Hvem er Lars Ulrich," kommer det fra en stemme han kan kende, og han vender sig mod døren med et smil.

"En trommeslager."

"Det lyder interessant. Kommer I? Der er serveret."

Han nikker af hende, og stiller igen glasset fra sig, der denne gang kun er taget en tår af, og følger med hende ind gennem den hall han aldrig fik set enden af, afbrudt af at hilse på hele familien.

"De var ikke for hårde ved dig, vel?"

"Nej, det gik. Han minder mig en smule om min egen far. Meget bestemt, og stort set umulig at diskutere med. Jeg har hilst på din søn."

Det er svært at undgå at se hvordan hendes skuldre spændes, og havde de ikke været tæt fulgt af Draco havde han lagt armen om hende, som efterhånden er blevet lidt af en vane i hendes selskab.

"Han virker sød. Og han har dine øjne."

"Han er sød. Jeg håber ikke du ser mig som en dårlig mor, han har det godt her. Han ved godt at jeg er hans mor, det er bare Narcissa der har taget sig af ham, og,"

"Du behøver ikke at forklare, han er sund og rask, og du har gjort hvad du mente var bedst for ham. Du er ikke din mor."

Det ser ud som om det er lige hvad der skal til for at få hende til at slappe lidt af, og hun smiler til ham, lidt melankolsk, men reelt nok.

"Det var ikke en fejl at hive dig med. Du forstår tingene bedre end jeg kunne håbe på."

Denne gang er det ham der smiler, og han tillader sig at give hendes skulder et lille klem. At de sådan har brugt en stor del af natten på visse aktiviteter virker ikke til at have gjort det mindste for hendes væremåde omkring ham, hvilket er overraskende for en kvinde. Han følger med hende ind i en spisesal, hvor han bliver placeret mellem Summer, og den blondine han kan forstå er hendes kusine, hvilket er en placering han er godt tilfreds med. Bordet er dækket pænere end noget andet han har set, og det er fristende at give Summer ret i at hendes plejemor er typen der går all in, når det kommer til middagsselskaber.

Han ser på sin tallerken og prøver at finde ud af hvad det er. Til forskel fra hos Summer er der ikke de store introduktioner, men det ligner umiddelbart muslinger af en art, det er bare ikke noget hvor han ville kunne kende den ene slags fra hinanden. Et lille nap i hans albue får ham til at se på Summer, der derefter demonstrerer hvordan man går til muslingerne, og hvis ikke han var overbevist om at det ikke er noget han burde indrømme, at det hele er så fremmed, ville han mumle et tak til hende.

"Så, Emma, Draco har fortalt mig om dig og Christian. Er du okay?"

"Ja, det er fint nok. Vi var enige om det, så der er ikke noget der."

Det lyder som om der er meget han ikke er bekendt med, men den midaldrende kvinde læner sig frem mod ham og han ser på hende.

"Der er vidst meget her der er indforstået. Draco fortalte at en pige han, Summer og Emma har gået i klasse med har set en der passer til din beskrivelse i Diagonalstræde i går. Det må have været en masse nye indtryk."

"Det må du nok sige! Der plejer at være noget galt når tingene svæver rundt. Men det mest mystiske må jeg nu indrømme er tøjet. Ikke at det er grimt eller noget, det virker bare som noget taget ud af et middelaldereventyr."

"De lange kjoler, hattene, mænd med kapper. Jo, jeg tror jeg forstår, men det må være kulturen. Tager du til Indien render selv magikere i.. Hvad er det de hedder? Nå, men der er i hvert fald lokale skikke. Her har du nok ret, det er lidt middelalderligt."

Han smiler af hende, og smager på den hvidvin der er serveret til muslingerne.

"Hvordan kan det være jeres samfund er så skjult for omverdenen?"

"Det var det letteste. Efter, ja, lige netop middelalderen og hekseforfølgelse så virkede det vidst som det mest fornuftige, og sådan er det fortsat. Efter den anden troldmandskrig er der snak om at dukke op til overfladen igen, så der ikke sker noget lignende. Men lige nu er det kun et forslag, og det er slet ikke blevet behandlet."

"Så I har politikere?"

Narcissa griner varmt af ham, og han smiler til hende. Hun er om noget karismatisk, og behagelig at snakke med, som hun sidder der og holder øje med om Summers dreng nu spiser ordentligt.

"Ja, det har vi. Vores samfund minder nok meget om dit, når der kommer til stykket. Vi har ministerier, en øverste politisk leder i hvert land, skoler, små byer der kun er for magikere. Vi lever bare i skjul, og er gode til at rydde op efter os hvis der skulle være en brist i sikkerheden."

Igen nikker han af hende. Til forskel fra Summer, der virker mere stædig, og ikke forklarer sig lige så godt, er det her en kvinde der forstår at forklare ham hvordan tingene hænger sammen.

"Hvordan er jeres tilknytning til andre væsener? Vampyrer, for eksempel."

"Så vidt jeg ved, er der ikke mange vampyrer tilbage, kæmperne har trukket sig tilbage til bjergene. Lucius, hjælp mig her, det er ikke noget jeg har sat mig ind i."

Manden ved hendes side der indtil nu har været stille ser på ham, og han synker en gang. Hvis blikke kunne dræbe havde han nok været en pøl på gulvet i dette øjeblik.

"Der er mange ting derude. Veelaer, blandt andet, som vi somme tider ser. De kan få en mand til at gøre stort set hvad de ønsker, men gør du sådan en vred ligner den nærmere en harpy, og chancerne for at overleve er lille. Der er gnomerne i Irland, vi har varulve."

Nogle af navnene kan han nikke genkendende til, men meget af det er fremmed for ham. Kæmper lyder ikke som noget hverken han eller hans far er stødt på, og veelaer lyder umiddelbart også mystisk. Som middagen skrider frem føler han sig dog inkluderet i samtalen, nu når der er taget hul på emner han er nogenlunde bekendt med, og da de efter desserten trækker sig ind i en lille dagligstue, hvor han kommer til at sidde ved Summers side i en sofa virker det langt mere hyggeligt, i stedet for at skulle finde rundt i hvilke knive og gafler der bruges til hvad.

"Du overlevede," hvisker hun til ham, og giver hans lår et lille klem, en handling der overrasker ham, men nu sidder alle fordybet i deres små samtaler, og den mindste er lagt i seng, så der er åbenbart ikke nogen der bemærker det.

"Ja, det tror jeg nok. Hvad så nu?"

En ringetone afbryder stilheden, og han bander lavmeldt for sig selv.

"Undskyld mig."

Han går ud i hallen igen, og tager sin telefon. Det er kun de nærmeste der har det her nummer, og det er hans fars navn der er på displayet.

"Ja?"

"_Hvor er du? Vi aftalte at mødes på motellet."_

"Pis. Giv mig en halv time."

"_Du arbejder ikke på en sag vel? Dean?"_

"Nej, nej, det gør jeg ikke. Jeg er nødt til at smutte."

"_Hvor er du egentlig?"_

"Det er lige meget far, giv mig en halv time."

"_Fint. Jeg har en sag, og jeg kan bruge hjælp. Der er en vampyrkoloni i Oregon, og jeg vil gerne køre snart."_

"Okay, øjeblik."

Han lægger på, og ser lidt på displayet, inden han går ind igen til de andre, og mødes af et smil fra Summer.

"Var det noget vigtigt?"

"Min far vil gerne have at jeg kommer tilbage. Han er på sporet af en flok vampyrer. Jeg har lovet at være der inden for en halv time."

"Okay, det er i orden," og med hånden på hans skulder rejser hun sig op og forsvinder ud af dagligstuen, vel for at sige godnat til sin søn, og hendes kusine vender sig mod ham.

"Vi sad lige og snakkede om dig og Summer. Hvad synes du om indretningen i hendes gæsteværelse? Er hestehovedet for meget?"

Han bliver overrasket over spørgsmålet, men det virker så uskyldigt. Selvfølgelig har han overnattet i gæsteværelset, og han ryster på hovedet.

"Nej, det pynter."

"Hvor sjovt. Der er ikke noget hestehoved. Så vandt Draco væddemålet."

De ser ud til at udveksle en møntform han ikke kender, og igen lander en bekendt hånd på hans skulder.  
"Skal vi gå? Du har nogle ting hos mig."


	11. Når den fæle heks fra øst kører bil

Diner-morgenmad har aldrig været interessant, men det var det letteste på farten, nu når han endnu en gang har afsluttet en sag med sin far, da hans telefon ringer, og han tager den til sig. Efter over to år havde han egentlig ikke troet at han ville høre mere fra sin engelske flirt, men hendes lettere komiske navn på hans telefon siger ham at der enten er noget galt, eller at han har et eller andet at skulle gøre i England.

"Ja?"

"_Dean? Er det dig?"_

"Ja, det er det. Summer?"

"_Så fungerer det altså. Nå, men jeg har fri i en periode. Har du noget du er på jagt efter for tiden?"_

"Nej, jeg har ikke nogen sager. Er der noget særligt du vil?"

"_Der sker ting og sager politisk her. Diskussionen om at åbne op for vores eksistens nærmer sig vidst et kritisk punkt, og jeg vil gerne være på den sikre side hvis det skulle vise sig at være en fejl. Kan du lære mig at skyde og køre?"_

Han er ved at få sit spejlæg galt i halsen han har siddet og prikket til i mellemtiden, til det går op for ham at det næppe er begge ting på samme tid hun vil lære sig, og han griner en smule.

"Jo, kom du bare. Jeg er på Ontario Motel, Airport Way S, i Seattle. Værelse 27."

Han ser ned på sin telefon og undrer sig en smule inden han rejser sig fra bordet. Det virker lidt urealistisk at hun sådan bare vil poppe forbi efter så lang tid, og han er lidt i tvivl om hvorvidt samtalen overhovedet har fundet sted. De har ikke snakket sammen længe, men han kan da tage tilbage til motellet og rydde en smule op hvis hun faktisk skulle mene det.

* * *

Stedet virker mere skummelt end hvor de mødte hinanden første gang, men det tager hun ikke som noget problem. Det er måske en mystisk måde at holde ferie det her, men Luc er sat af for en stund, og det her virkede som en interessant mulighed. Hun banker på døren, og en Dean der er ved at børste tænder åbner døren.

"Var du i tvivl om om jeg ville dukke op?"

Han tager tandbørsten ud af munden og smiler til hende.

"En smule, kom med ind."

Hun følger med ham ind i det lille værelse, og smider sin skuldertaske på sengen, mens han skyller sin mund. Der er ikke just hyggeligt, bare meget ordinært, og det mangler lidt detaljer. Det mest interessante er nu Dean, og det faktum at de hverken har krammet eller noget i den stil, selv om det er mere end to år siden de har set hinanden. To et halvt ville næsten være mere rigtigt. Da han er færdig med at skylle mund sætter han sig over ved siden af hende på den enkeltmandsseng der er det eneste dominerende møbel i rummet.

"Her er småt. Men planen var at komme videre. Så kan du også lære at køre. Hvordan går det derhjemme?

Hun trækker på skuldrene og smiler til ham. Tanken om at hun skal styre hans bil virker skræmmende, men det er det hun er her for.

"Det er.. Det går. Lucius er blevet stor. Du skulle se ham. Men jeg ved ikke om han kan huske dig. Men han er også fire et halvt, det mangler bare at han tosser rundt. Politisk er det anderledes. Vores Minister for Magi, Rufus Scrimgeour snakker meget om at gå offentligt om hvad vi er, og det bekymrer mig. Jeg har kun set din reaktion på hvad jeg er, og folk der ikke ved der eksisterer den slags overhovedet. Jeg vil bare kunne forsvare mig selv. Vi fuldblodsmagikere har ikke de store chancer hvis det skulle gå galt."

Hun gyser ved tanken om de hekseafbrændinger historiebøgerne er fyldt af, og får så lagt en bekendt arm om skuldrene. Han er blevet mere muskuløs siden sidst, og hun læner hovedet mod hans skulder.

"Nok om det. Hvor mange timer har du værelset, og har du pakket?"

"To timer endnu. Til middag, og så skal jeg være ude. Det hele er i bilen."

Hun smiler af ham, og svinger så benene over hans som de sidder der ved siden af hinanden.

"Så, har du noget du skal i de to timer?"

Han griner af hende, og hun bliver så hevet ind til et kys, der klarer den akavede følelse der har været mellem dem. De fik aldrig talt noget ud, men linjerne var jo lagt. Venner, og ikke mere end det. Det passede hende også godt.

"Hvorfor ringede du aldrig?"  
"Fordi.. Det ved jeg ikke. Jeg har mit liv derhjemme, og du har ikke andet hjem end din bil. Det lyder fjollet, men de ting du sagde om familie, det fik mig til at tænke. I starten var jeg lidt gnaven, for du har ramt plet. Men jeg har tilbragt mere tid med Luc."

"Men, det er da ikke så svært at ringe."

"Nej, men først kom der ham elektrikeren, og det var forvirrende nok. Så var der gået en uge, og jeg vidste ikke hvad du tænkte, og så gik der længere og længere tid, og så virkede det bare mere akavet at ringe til dig. Hvorfor ringede _du_ ikke bare?"

"Det er unfair, du kunne have gjort et eller andet. Sendt brev, eller hvordan I gør."

Hun kysser ham på næsen, og lægger armene om hans hals.

"Det er ikke et svar. Du ringede heller ikke."

"Jeg er altid på farten. Hvad skulle jeg sige?"

"At du savnede mig? Og havde lyst til at tage et glas et eller andet?"

"Det kunne du også have gjort. I stedet vil du lære at skyde og køre bil."

"Ja, jeg kan godt se det. Tik tak, nu er der en time og halvtreds minutter."

"Du har helt ret," får han sagt inden hun ligger på ryggen, stadig med armene om hans nakke, og bliver denne gang kysset mere lidenskabeligt. Hans hænder er på vej omkring hendes talje, og hun lukker øjnene et øjeblik. Det her er nok det hun mest har savnet ham for.

* * *

Som de står ude ved bilen kan hun ikke lade være med at smile tilfredst over sit lille stunt. For ham har det sikkert ikke været så mange år siden han har haft gang i lidt sport på lagenet, men hun har helt ærligt ikke magtet at komme ud på markedet, og optaget af hans hænder går det op for hende at hun ikke har hørt det mindste efter det sidste minut.

"Og med den bremser du. Er det forståeligt?"

"Undskyld. Hva?"

"Hører du overhovedet efter?"

"Det hænder. Speederen åbner op for noget så den kører hurtigere. Jeg styrer med rattet, og bilen aktiveres via nøgle. Jeg forstod ikke det med vinduesviskerne, men det kan vel komme. Og så var der. Hvad hed de to, man stopper den med?"

"Det var bremsen og håndbremsen. Du hørte ikke efter.

"Jo, det meste af det."

"Det her bliver interessant. Pas godt på hende. Her er nøglerne."

Hun tager imod dem med et uforstående ansigt, slet ikke forberedt på at køre allerede, og rækker ham dem igen.

"Lige på og hårdt. Det var ikke noget? Nå, så må jeg vel tage hende til vi er ved en større vej."

Hun fnyser af ham, men kan så ikke lade være med at grine en smule. Han er ikke så besværlig når han er i sit rette element.

"Det lyder som en plan."

Bekendt med hans bil går hun om til den side hvor hun før plejede at sidde, og lukker sig ind. Den ligner sig selv, og som så mange andre gange sætter Dean musik på, selv om hun ikke har forstået systemet, eller hvad det overhovedet er han spiller.

"Så, hvor langt skal vi?"

"Det ved jeg ikke. Det handler lidt om overskrifter i aviserne."

Hun ser skeptisk på ham og lægger så hænderne foldede i skødet, mens han triller ud af parkeringspladsen. Det virkede umiddelbart som en god idé at tage på besøg hos ham, og lære et og andet, men det skræmmer hende mere end hun havde forventet, og en småsyngende Dean ved hendes side gør det ikke lettere.

"Så, skal du høre musik på hele turen?"

"Har du noget andet forslag?"

"Du kunne fortælle mig hvad du har gået og brugt tiden på? Der må da også være sket lidt her, der er værd at fortælle om."

"Min bror er stadig på Stanford, min far arbejder på en anden sag, og jeg er her, med en heks som passager i min bil. Er der mere du vil have med, eller er det fint?"

"Det lyder som om ting er som de plejer at være."

"Det er de også."

Det er lidt skuffende at der ikke er mere at snakke om, og i stedet ser hun ud af vinduet, men byen er ikke ligefrem interessant. Det at betragte dem de kører forbi er det til gengæld, men eftersom det for hende er senere end hvad det er for Dean falder hun hurtigt i søvn i bilen.

* * *

Da hun er faldet i søvn skruer han en smule ned for musikken, men ikke meget, bare så det er til både at sove og tænke. Hun ser afslappet ud, men sådan en tur i høet kan vel få de fleste til at slappe af. Selv om han efterhånden har fået dem ud på landevejen virker det unødvendigt at vække hende. Det kan vente lidt endnu, og han stopper ved en tankstation, for at købe en smule middagsmad til dem. Hvis han skal gætte på hendes døgnrytme virker det måske ikke så fornuftigt, men hun skal vel alligevel passe det ind hvis hun skal være her i en længere omgang, og han går ind i butikken, mens han leder efter noget de kan spise. Der er alle mulige former for kiks, kage og energibarer, og han smider et par energibarer i indkøbskurven, sammen med en ramme øl, og går så op til disken, hvor der ser ud som om der serveres nogenlunde varm mad. Der er i hvert fald hotdogs.

"Sådan to der også."

Mens han venter, skimmer han dagens avis for ting der kunne relatere til hans job, men det eneste der virker en smule suspekt er en mand der er druknet i sit badekar, men det virker ikke relevant. Han betaler for det hele og går ud til bilen igen. Med et par blide rusk i Summers skulder er hun vågen, og ser først lidt forvirret ud.

"Jeg har det vidst med at glemme hvor jeg er når jeg sover."

"Det kan der være noget om. Jeg tænkte du måske var sulten, så her er en hotdog. Og en øl. Jeg har muligvis fundet os en sag, så vi skal have lært dig at skyde også. Er der andre våben du vil lære at bruge?"

Hendes meget analyserende blik på hotdoggen får ham til at stoppe med at snakke, og i stedet more sig over hvordan det hele virker fremmed for hende.

"Sådan her. Bare i munden, og så bider du af den."

"Hvad er det?"

"Brød. Og en pølse, og alt mulig andet."

Det skumle smil der møder ham får ham til at kigge væk, for det er nok formen på den mad han har leveret der giver hende det udtryk, og da han kigger tilbage på hende får han ret. Hun morer sig over at det sådan er en pølse med brød, og han puffer til hende med skulderen for at efterligne hendes mere eller mindre perverse måde at spise en hotdog, hvilket får dem begge til at grine flere gange mens de spiser færdig.

"Du er nu sjov at have tilbage som passager. Men, vi er så langt ude at det er din tur til at køre. Vejen går ligeud her, vi skal bare syd på tænker jeg, til vi støder på noget."

"Støder på noget?"

"Ja, du ved, noget relevant. Du er fortiden assistent-jæger, hvordan lyder det?"

"Umiddelbart interessant. Nå, skulle vi bytte pladser?"

Han stiger ud af bilen, og da de krydser hinanden foran bilen lægger han armen om hendes talje. Hun ser op på ham og han smiler til hende. Det her bliver et par sjove uger hvis hun sådan skal tilbringe så lang tid sammen med ham. Der har kun været en anden kvinde der sådan har været fast inventar i mere end en nat.

"Ja?"

"Du burde lægge skoene. Det er ikke til at køre i høje hæle."

Hun ser et øjeblik mere gnaven ud end han husker det kan lade sig gøre, men det ændrer sig hurtigt til et lille smil.

"Er det af sikkerhedsårsager, eller fordi du har noget for bare fødder?"

"Har du ikke andet fodtøj end høje hæle?"

"Nej, burde jeg det?"

Han ruller med øjnene, men en idé begynder at danne sig. Sidst var det ham der blev slæbt på shopping. Denne her gang bliver det hende der skal klædes på.

"Det skal vi nok klare. Men læg skoene, det er sikrere."

"Fint."

Hun bevæger sig omkring ham og til førersædet, og han selv stiger ind på passagersædet, hvilket virker sært uvant, men det bliver en oplevelse. Han håber på at hun er en hurtig elev når det kommer til at lære at køre, og han tager så selen på, og ser på Summer der gør det samme.

"Så, har du styr på det?"

"Det tror jeg. Nøglen der, og så speederen, og når den begynder at knurre er det ikke speederen jeg skal bruge, men den der pedal der heller ikke er en bremse."

"Koblingen," retter han hende, og får et smil retur inden hun starter bilen.

"Vær forsigtig, okay. Her, lad mig tage rattet, så triller vi bare stille og roligt ud af parkeringspladsen, sådan her. Ja, det går fint. Tag rattet."

Det går overraskende godt i forhold til at hendes eneste oplevelser med biler så vidt han ved har været sammen med ham. Det betyder at der vel er sit at lære, men heller ikke forventninger til hvordan det fungerer, og da hun er ude på vejen går det ret smertefrit.

"Husk at holde øje med farten, dér."

"Der er alt for mange ting."

"Det er rigtigt. Det er godt vi er alene på vejen. Så er der spejlene jeg fortalte dig om. Tjek dem jævnligt, og hold øje med vejen foran dig."

Hun ser koncentreret ud, som hun sådan har suget sin underlæbe ind, men det går fornuftigt af en førstegangs-billist. Hun gik ikke en gang i stå på parkeringspladsen, hvilket er lidt af en bedrift, men han vil ikke fortælle hende hvor godt det går før han har fået et bedre indtryk af hendes kørsel. Som hun kommer ned af landevejen ser hun mere rolig ud, men stadig koncentreret. Det ser ud til at gå meget fornuftigt, selv om det er hendes første gang på den side i bilen, og han smiler en smule, kigger sine kassettebånd igennem, og er tilfreds da han finder et med CCR, som han putter i maskinen.

"Du hører altid musik."

"Det ville du også gøre hvis du tilbragte så mange timer på vejen i dit eget selskab."

"Ja, men nu er du ikke alene, og jeg har ikke set dig længe"

"Øjnene på vejen."

Han skruer en smule ned, men det bliver ikke til mere end det, og samtalen slutter igen lige så hurtigt som den er opstået. Han følger hendes kørsel med et nysgerrigt blik, men her hvor det bare er ligeud af hovedvejen er der ikke meget at rette på.

"Du snyder ikke, vel?"

"Hvad mener du?"

"Bruger magi til at holde kontrol over bilen."

"Dean, du sårer mig," siger hun, men det lyder umiddelbart sarkastisk. "Hvorfor skulle jeg dog det? Jeg morer mig sådan med det her, magi er ikke nødvendigt. Men der var en gang nogen på min skole der forsøgte sig. De fik en hel masse eftersidninger fordi den flyvende bil var blevet set."

"Var det den slags I lærte på din skole?"

"Nej, det var mere almindelig magi. Jeg tror ikke de havde gjort det selv, men jeg spurgte aldrig, det var ikke nogen der lige var i min vennekreds."

Han nikker af hende, men det var ikke ligefrem et brugbart svar. Almindelig magi kunne være så meget, og hun er i forvejen ikke hvad han forventer af en heks. De plejer at benytte sig af diverse ritualer, men hende og familien svinger bare en stav, og der er umiddelbart ikke noget dæmonisk over det.

"Hvad med dig? Noget for noget."

"Hvad mener du?"

"En lille spørgeleg. Du stiller et spørgsmål, får et svar, og så kan jeg gøre det samme?"

"Det lyder som en interessant leg. Er det så din tur nu?"

"Du kan få et spørgsmål gratis, fordi det er mit påfund."

"Fint. Hvad er almindelig magi?"

"Åh, diverse husholdningsvenlig magi, lidt selvforsvar, forvandling, levitation, hidkaldebesværgelser. Gav det mening?"

"Ikke rigtig, men jeg tror jeg er med."

"Okay. Har der været nogen til at holde din seng varm mens jeg har passet mit i England?"

Spørgsmålets natur virker snagende, men det ser ikke ud som om hun stiller det i nogen jaloux tone. Alligevel tænker han sig lidt om.

"Det hænder, men det er oftest engangsfornøjelser."

"Det er også en form for motion. Nå, din tur."

"Har din kusine og bror været efter dig da de fandt ud af at jeg ikke kendte til indretningen i dit gæsteværelse?"

"Nej, det har de egentlig ikke. Vent, vidste de det? Hvordan?"

"Hun spurgte hvad jeg synes om hestehovedet derinde, og jeg fik sagt at det pyntede, eller noget i den stil."

Summer bryder ud i latter bag rattet, og han kan ikke lade være med at grine med, selv om han ikke forstår hvad de griner specifikt af, men hendes latter smitter.

"Hvor er det typisk. Det undrer mig nu ikke. Når de to er i samme rum er der ofte dømt løjer."

"Så de har altså ikke sagt noget som helst? Det var da utroligt. Jeg troede du skulle høre for det. Havde det været Sam," starter han, men stopper sig selv. De taler ikke rigtig sammen for tiden, så det er lidt sært at tale om ham.

"Sam?"

"Ja, det er min lillebror. Han er gået i gang med en uddannelse. Men vi snakker ikke rigtig sammen."

"Det var da en skam. Hvorfor?"

Han sukker en gang. Denne her gang er det vidst ham selv der vil snige sig ud af et emne han ikke bryder sig om at cirkulere omkring.

"Det er min tur til at spørge."

Hun sukker af ham, og han trækker en smule på smilebåndet.

"Fint. Hvad vil du udfritte mig om?"  
"Hvordan mødte dig og ham din fyr dengang hinanden?"

"Det her lyder så forkert. Nå, men han var min lærer, og inden du spørger, ja, jeg var myndig. Han har længe været en ven af familien, og jeg var vild med ham siden jeg var 14. Så døm mig nu ikke for hårdt. Min tur. Dig og Sam, hvorfor har i ikke holdt kontakten?"

Han ruller med øjnene over hvor klinisk hun kan få det til at lyde, men det er nok mere irritation over at hun ikke forlader emnet.

"Fordi.. Mange ting."

"Ja, okay, det gav mig et kæmpe indblik i dit liv pusser, hvor er det dybt."

"Fint. Det blev til en større diskussion da Sam ville læse, og det ene med det andet. Vores far mener ikke man kan komme ud af det vi beskæftiger os med, Sam var uenig."

"Hm, okay. Det lyder ikke ligefrem behageligt. Hvor er jeres mor i det her?"

"Det er min tur," siger han, denne gang lidt mere gnavent end før mens han ser ud af vinduet. De må have kørt længe, for det er ved et blive rødt udenfor.

"Nå, vi må vidst til at lede efter et sted at overnatte. Eller også kører jeg, og så kan du sove."

Emneskiftet passer ham fint, og hun ser ikke ud til at bemærke hvordan han let og elegant har sneget sig uden om emnet.

"Jeg kan da bare fortsætte. Det går fint."

"Kun til det er mørkt. Hvis vi ikke finder et sted, så tager jeg rattet. Eller vi sover i bilen, det er op til dig."

"Hvorfor kan jeg ikke fortsætte? Der er da lys på? Jeg har set dig køre om aftenen før."

"Ja, det er fint, og alt det der, men du er ikke bekendt med natkørsel, og det tør jeg simpelthen ikke. Okay?"

"Fint."

Han fornemmer en tøsegnaven tone, men siden det er hende der sidder bag rattet endnu kan han ikke gøre andet end at spejde efter et eller andet sted. En hytte, et motel, noget man kan sove i, lige nu er det bare landevej, og mere landevej. Da han ikke rigtig ved hvor de skal tage hen og lære Summer at skyde, andet end eventuelt hos Bobby, og side ned er på den rigtige hovedvej mod South Dakota virker det fint bare at følge vejen. Det bude ikke tage mere end et døgn, hvis de skiftes til at køre.

"Tror du at du ville kunne køre selv noget af dagen i morgen?"

"Det.. Altså, du er her stadig, ikke?"

"Jo, men. Jeg tænkte jeg ville præsentere dig for en ven af familien. Han er den bedste skytte jeg kender, så jeg tror det ville være et godt sted for dig."

"Ja, okay. Jeg kan godt klare mig hvis jeg bare skal holde mig på vejen her."

Han ser på uret. Der må vel være en femten timer hvis trafikken arbejder med dem, med det stop de har gjort, hvis han da har regnet rigtigt. Det er ikke som sådan en rute han kender helt til punkt og prikke.

"Hvordan gør du egentlig med ID?"  
"ID?"

"Ja, du ved, legitimation, der viser at du er den du er. Det var det jeg fangede dig på den gang, at du ikke viste noget frem."

"Øh, jamen, jeg har ikke sådan noget."

"Hvis du vil gå undercover kan det være ret nødvendigt. Nå, det kan vi klare. Er der nogle dæknavne du vil have?"

"hvorfor skal jeg have dæknavne? Jeg er ikke i nogen af jeres systemer alligevel. Går jeg ud fra. Er jeg det når du er den eneste muggler jeg taler med?"

"Det.. Nej, det kan der da være noget om. Summer Black, det er der nok ikke nogen der vil bemærke. Det er fint."

"Hvad mener du? Du lyder en smule sarkastisk."

"Black. Det lyder som et dæknavn af en art. Ingen hedder Black."

"Jo de gør, og det er et anerkendt navn i magikerkredse."

"Men det er der jo ikke nogen af os der ved, vel? Det er kun fordi jeg kender dig. Sikker på du ikke vil have et andet navn?"

"Nej, det vil jeg altså ikke hvis jeg kan være fri. Hvordan fungerer den slags ID? Burde min søn også have noget?"

"Det tror jeg ikke han behøver, andet end hvis du planlægger at rejse ud af landet med ham uden at gøre som du nu gør."

Det ser ud som om hun tænker intenst over sagen, men han kan ikke rigtig gætte sig til hvad der foregår, andet end at hun har snakket om at der i hendes lille univers er politisk snak om at gå offentligt om hvad de er.

"Kan du lave det?"

"Jo, det kan jeg godt. Pas, et kørekort til dig, fødselsattester, det er omfattende, men muligt."

"Er det noget du skal betales for?"

"Nej, det er fint. Jeg tjener ikke mine penge på lovlig vis alligevel. Jeg har et magisk plastikkort, som giver mig penge når jeg putter det i maskiner."

"Et _hvad-for-et_-kort? Og jeg troede du holdt dig fra magi."

Han griner af hende og giver hendes lår et lille klap, men slipper hurtigt, da det får hende til at slingre på vejen, hvilket kun får ham til at grine mere da hun retter op.

"Jeg har mine tricks."


End file.
